Drama in the life
by dragracingqueen
Summary: This has Kouga in it and his best friend. The life of what he would have if he was in this era, and he had a best friend named Alex. BTW I suck at Summeries. IF you don't like other characters, DO NOT READ! No flames. Rated M for Sucky Lemon later in the


FLASHBACK

Startled, I ran out of my house and down the street. 'no...this can't be happening! Not again!' I thought to myself as I bolted around the corner.

"Hey!" I turned to see my best friend Kouga sitting on the steps of his girl friends house. "Hi..." I panted out of breath. I felt my nerves tell me

to keep running, that I wasn't safe here. "Gotta run Koug...talk to you soon ok?" I gasped waving as I ran past him. "uh-uh... I know when

some thing is wrong with you wench. Tell me what the hell is wrong now." He grabbed my arm. "Hey Kouga...oh...Hey there Alex." His

girlfriend caught up to us. "Hi...I need to go Kouga! Let me go!" I growled trying to yank away. "No...tell me what happened!" He yanked me

back towards him.

"KOUGA!" I growled. He tightened his grip on me. "I need to get the poliece! MOVE!" I hissed. "wha-" He gasped. "What's wrong?!"

His girlfriend yelped. "Some one broke into my house!" I whimpered looking down the street. "Come on...I will go with you. Hun,

stay behind. I will be back and then we can all go to the mall or something ok?" he quickly pecked his girlfriend on the cheek.

She nodded and went into her house. "can you call the poliece?" I whispered to her. She nodded and then closed the door.

I groaned as we walked slowly back towards my house. "I was trying to get AWAY from the house Koug...it felt creepy there,

I was going to find a phone to call my parents...and my brother... man..." I sighed as we walked into my house. the creepy

sinking feeling still there. "Alright...let's see what the bastard took of yours ok?" He asked holding onto my arm as he helped me

step over glass. I smelt a weird scent in the air and I froze. "Kouga...I smell blood." I whimpered looking at him.

"don't freak out... I am sure it was just the bastard stepping on the glass." He said coming with me towards the stairs. We

went up the stairs looking for anything out of place. My room was trashed and all my valuables were gone or distroyed.

"we should check mom and dad's room while we are up here.." I sighed and opened their door. He stayed in my room for a moment.

"what the-" gasped looking at their room trashed horribley. I walked in and tripped on something. I looked down and screamed

bloody murder. That was, after all what was on the floor.

Kouga ran towards me and hugged me to him. "MOM!" I screamed into his chest. Her and my father were lying on the floor.

Blood pooled around them. "Oh god...Alex, don't look!" Kouga pulled my head to stay buried in his chest as he hugged me. But I

couldn't not look at my parents. I screamed again and tried pulling away from Kouga. "No! Don't look!" He pleaded tugging me away

from their room. He dragged me down the stairs and then out the front door.

The poliece were just arriving. "There was a break in?" The young officer asked. He was a demon just like us. "you smell like death

girl..." He growled. "My...Mom...My Dad!" I yelped shaking. "She found her parents in their room." "What about my brother!" I screamed running back

into the house. The poliece and Kouga ran after me. I went into My brother's room. It was trashed. But he was no where in his room.

"He's...not...?" I pleaded with all my hope. "there is I assume, only your parents that are on their floor." The police had checked mom and

Dad's room for him. "A phone..." I gasped out trying to locate the nearest one. "Shhhh...Girl..." The poliece grabbed onto my arm tightly.

"I want you to go with your boyfriend and sit out in the ambulence for a few minutes..." He ordered. "Let me call him!" I yelped as Kouga tugged me away from my room.

"I have my cell...Alex. Don't worry...I bet you he's fine..." He held up his cell phone and I called his Cell Number. When he picked up, I screamed.

"ALEX!!!!" Ginsit yelled back at me. "what the hell is wrong with you you little pest!" He yelped. "where are you?!" I sobbed into the phone. "The park."

He answered. That was right up the street and around the corner. I bolted towards the park, not caring that the poliece was chasing after me and

so was Kouga.

When at the park, I ran towards my brother. He was there with a bunch of his friends. He stood up and ran towards me. "YOU WENCH!" He hissed. But,

everyone froze when they saw a huffing and puffing Officer and Kouga behind me. I plopped to the ground feeling overwelmed with relief and saddness.

"yo...Ginsit, what's wrong with your little sister?" one of his friends helped me up. I yanked away from him and snarled bitterly. "What is wrong?" Ginsit asked

nervously. "Our Parents..." I gasped out. "Hush.." He placed a hand on my cheek. "calm down...now, what about our parents?" He asked confused.

I felt tears pour down my cheeks and I hugged him tightly to me. "Someone murdered them!" I screamed. He pushed me away from him.

"wha- what...?" He gasped out allarmed. "Someone broke into your house and killed your parents. Kid found them." Kouga whispered hooking his thumbs in

his pants. "DAMN!" Ginsit yelled angrily. I felt my shaking pick up again. "No...shush..." The poliece man rubbed my shoulders trying to calm me down.

"Ya know, she's never going to calm down if you keep standing next to her." Kouga grunted stepping in between us. "Did, my sister, really find them??" Ginsit

gasped out. He was looking at the officer. "Yeah. apparently, she walked in the house, saw that it was broken into and ran away, scared, she ran into her

boyfriend and his friend and she called us for Alex. They went back to the house to see what was missing and to await help. She went into your parents' room.."

I shuddered and saw it replay in my mind. "Alex..." Kouga pulled my head into his chest, trying to comfort me. "He's not my Boyfriend. Kouga is my best friend.

His girlfriend was the one that called you." I whimpered.

"Poor kid." Ginsit's friends were trying to calm him down. He was yelling swears and crying. I felt my heart throb. "Ginsit...calm down...your upsetting her even more."

one of his friends pointed at me. "no..." He yanked my wrist. I looked up at him. "don't...be scared..." He begged. I nodded and smiled weakly at him trying to

make me feel better. "Ginsit..." I hugged him to me. He sobbed in my arms. I whimpered as I smelt the smell of salt grow strong. "how old are you my boy?"

the officer asked. "I am turning 17." Ginsit stood up straight. Tears weren't in his eyes anymore. only the stains on his cheeks could tell you that he was crying.

His eyes were now filled with Malice and hatred. "I see, your still so young. Do you have any more family you can live with?" "No. I can stay with my friends." Ginsit

replyed stubornly.

"I see. Your sister will have to come with me then." The officer nodded. "What are you talking about?" Kouga snarled. "She is going to have to go into a children's home."

"I don't think so." Kouga hissed yanking me to him. "She'll live with me and my mother and father." He grunted. "Hey." Ginsit snapped. Everyone looked at him.

"The Kid is staying with me. Who gave anyone permission to take her from me? HUH?!" He yelled angrily. "son, your too young to raise a kid on your own. It is best for

her.." The officer sighed. "I. Said. No. She. Is. Staying. with. Me." Ginsit snarled bitterly.

"we are demon. You understand what taking her away would progress a problem don't you?" Ginsit snapped. "Ginsit...you don't have to stick up for me... If you want me

to go with him, if it's easier on you... I'll do it." I said keeping my head up proudly. He chuckled unhumoredly. "Hell no. I am not letting you go with that bastard.  
I don't trust anyone around you. You are to stay with me. You understand me?" He ordered. I nodded. "and if you disobey, you'll regret such actions. am I making

myself clear?" He hissed. I nodded. "answer me." He growled out. "I understand Ginsit." I whimpered taking a timmid step back.

" There is no need to be frightened of me." He grunted bowing his head. "I know." I replied tugging at his chin so he would look at me. "I know. I am not scared of

you Ginsit." I smiled weakly. He nodded and ruffled my hair. "Alright, you may stay with eachother, but if there is any problems from you two, I will have to take

her away." The officer then left to his work. We were to stay at the park until further notice by the officers on duty. I sat quietly on the swings, happy that my brother

was alright. I wasn't thinking about our parents because I knew I would start shaking uncontrolably. I didn't need everyone to freak when I started crying again.

I needed to stay brave for my brother, Because he was already on edge. I didn't need him to worry about me too. I was going to do everything I could to stay

with him and not get taken away. Ginsit was right. That would be a major problem if I was taken away. Because I am a wolf. And if I was taken away from the

rest of my pack. Then hell would break loose.

END FLASHBACK

It has been three years since I found my parents. I had been a mute for at least 90 of the time that went by. Ginsit and Kouga were the only two I would talk to.

We were living a few streets away from our old house, though I am still a minor, Ginsit is able to keep me because he is now 19 years old. He has been watching

over me like a hawk. Kouga has been especially protective of me, and is now living at our house since his parents got a divorce and were fighting over him.

Now at high school, I am trying to talk more and more, but I find that I have a hard time making friends without talking. But yeah, that makes alot of sense.

"Yo squirt. I am going to be at track today." Ginsit was leaning on my locker. "Ok." I smiled at him. "You going to be ok going home by yourself? or should I have

someone come pick you up?" he asked nervously. "Ginsit." I sighed rolling my eyes. "Isn't it bad for your appearece to be talking to me?" I chuckled getting things

out of my locker and shoving them in my back pack. "Damn it! Like I CARE!" He hissed. "Chill out." I punched him lightly in the arm and walked towards class.

"DAMN IT! GET BACK HERE!" he yelled at me.

The people in the hall stopped and stared at me."wow, you must be pretty brave to face a demon like that!" Gawked a boy in my math class. "Hmmm.." I smiled

at him. "Go and try it. It wasn't that hard." I chuckled. "DAMN YOU BITCH!" Ginsit hissed. "Ginsit. BACK DOWN!" I snarled back. He growled. His Jock buddies

came to back him up. "appologize wench!" Hissed one of his crew members. "No." I grumbled. No one besides staff and Kouga knew we were related. It was a

fun show. Some people actually looked forward to see who would win that day.

"Hey Alex." Kouga called over to me. I smiled and waved. I turned to stick my tounge out at Ginsit. "Later!" I waved at him. "Wench! Come back here!" Ginsit

grabbed my forearm and yanked me closer to him. I growled in annoyance. "That hurt." I grunted. " HEY!" The boy from my math class pulled me away from

Ginsit. "Back down buddy! Don't hurt a girl!" "URG!" Ginsit gritted his teeth. "I'll take care of you later wench!" He snapped before turning away from me.

"Have fun at track." I chuckled, knowing he hated to run, but never could get enough of being a winner. He groaned and stamped off.

"Al, honostly, what the hell are you fighting with him for now?" Kouga sighed. "Heh, he wanted to know if I'd be fine being home alone." Kouga growled lowly.

"Want me to stay with you till he gets home?" Kouga asked. I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Koug." Someone tapped me on the shoulder. "hey, can we talk?"

a boy asked pointing with his head away from Kouga. I nodded and walked with him a few feet. "so baby cakes, wanna go to the movies this saterday?" He

asked. I shrugged. "I would if I could but I can't." I sighed. "why can't you?" He asked. "Already taken by that wolf?" He grunted looking at Kouga.

"Naw, he's my best friend. I am a wolf too you know." I cocked a eyebrow at him. "cool. So why can't you go out?" "Her brother won't allow her too.  
And neither will I." Kouga growled. "Kouga." I sighed shaking my head. "Oh, I thought I only would have to ask Dad's permission." He scratched his head.

"My Father was killed three years ago." I replied looking at him. "Oh. I'm sorry." He sighed sadly. "And so was my mother, so you'd only have to get

my brother's permission. He's raising me." I sighed.

"who's your brother?" He asked. "The one I was just arguing with. Ginsit." I sighed. His eyes buldged. "GINSIT!" He yelped. "Yeah." I nodded.

"wow. Never Knew that." He chuckled. "yeah, no one really expects something like that. He's my older pain-in-the-ass brother." I shrugged. The bell for class rang, so I started walking. "We done talking?" He asked. "I figured you could walk with me a little seeing since if I am late for class I will have two boys riding up my ass for misbehaving." I laughed. He smiled and walked me to class. I was in a higher level then I was supposed to be. In fact my older brother was in my class. He wasn't that thrilled about it, but we worked together on some projects which made it alot easier then having to deal with the other students.

Ginsit was already in his seat near my own when Bankotsu walked me to my seat. He smiled at me then looked at Ginsit. "Alex..." I looked at Bankotsu. "So you want to go out with me right?" I looked at him.

He nodded and smiled. "Ok. But It will take a few weeks to get my brother to warm up to you. Here." I gave him my cell phone number before walking him to the class room door. "I can talk as long as Ginsit doesn't find out. Ok?" I kissed his cheek. He smiled happily. "Alright." he put my number in his pocket and ran to his next class. He was a nice kid. I had heard nice things about the boy before now. I sighed and returned to my seat. I avoided Ginsits glare. "Oi... What was that wench?" He hissed lowly. "My boyfriend." I tossed my hair over my shoulder a sign that the discussion was closed. When I looked at him he was staring at the door, his eyes bleeding red.

Our teacher was a demon as well. She came in, and her cat tail twitched in agrivation. " Hello class..." She hissed out. She then wrote the assignment on the board. She went to teach her lesson when she froze. "Ginsit...do you need to step out of the class a moment?" She asked concerned. My brother was usually calm so seeing his eyes that red made everyone panic. He nodded grufly before running out the door with a snarl. "Oh." I yelped before jumping to my feet. I looked at the teacher.  
"Alex. Could you go get him?" The teacher knew I wanted to keep that we were siblings a secrect. I nodded and whispered a thanks before running out after Ginsit. I just barley saw him as he turned down the long hallway. I sighed before returning to class. I kept my head bowed before sitting in my seat.

"Is everything ok?" Ms. Fi asked concerned. I shrugged. "I couldn't catch him. He ran down the hallway." "Why do you insist on following him bitch?" One of Ginsits groupies asked. I glared at him. "Yeah...Why would he want to be around such a annoying brat like yourself? I would be ashamed to be if I was him." I stood up. "Ms. Fi...I am leaving." I hissed going through the door and slamming it. I made the glass shudder and break. I looked at Ms. Fi apologetically. "It's ok." She smiled at me wearily.

"You iddiot! That's his little sister!" She yelled at the groupie. "Shit!" I heard commotion come towards the door. I ran in the opposite direction then Ginsit did and when I found a quiet place I sat against the wall. I buried my head in my knees and took a deep breath.

"Alex." I looked up at Kouga. "Hi Koug..." I whispered. "alright you have alot to explain." He muttered sitting next to me. "I want to be left alone right now." I stood up and walked away from him. "I don't care!" He grabbed my arm harshly. I flinched. "Let me go Kouga." I snapped. He dropped my arm and I took off away from him. "damn." I heard him curse as I ran from him. ' I wonder if being around me does annoy Ginsit...Is he ashamed of me??' I sighed and leaned against the wall. I closed my eyes and growled quietly.

The bell rang and everyone ran out of their class rooms. "There you are." I turned towards Ginsit. I ignored him and walked out of the school. He looked hurt as he continued after me. I waited for Kouga in the usual spot while Ginsit went over to the car and warmed it up. Kouga smiled gently when he saw me. His eyes however portrayed how he really felt. He was worried. "Hey Koug..." I greeted. He nodded. "Hey Al." We then walked towards where Ginsit picked us up. "I thought Ginsit had practice to go to." Kouga muttered. I shrugged. We got in the car. "Hey man. I thought you had practice to go to. I was going to watch her for tonight." Kouga smiled at me jokingly. But I had it. I growled at him and crossed my arms across my chest. "hey..." Kouga gasped. "I was just picking on you..."I growled again. "I am tired of it! You are always picking on me! I don't want to have to be the burden anymore!!!!" I screamed at him. He flinched and bit his lip. "your not..." He begged quietly. "yes I am! I can't do anything without one of you two riding on me about it! I am constently getting told what to do! Bossed around! AHHH!" I screamed in annoyance. i heaved a breath and when Ginsit stopped at a red light I slammed open the car door and ran towards home, needing any way to get away from them. I needed space.

I heard a horn honk, but I kept running. I could feel tears soaking my face. "Alex!" I heard Ginsit scream at me. I refused to look at him. It was starting to pour...but I still sped ahead. Finally I got home and ran into the house. I ran up to my room and buried my head into my pillow. I heard growling as footsteps ran up the stairs. "WHAT THE HELL!" I heard Ginsit yell into the hallway. He slammed open my door and stomped towards me. I mastered the art of "sleeping" and I did so. He grabbed my shoulder and yanked me to face him. But he sighed when he saw that I was sleeping. He covered me up and he brushed my hair out of my face. He sighed again. "Please don't cry..." He begged quietly before kissing my forehead. He then went towards the hallway where Kouga was. "I have to get to practice. I will see you both when I get back." He then walked down the hall. I opened my eyes and saw Kouga look over at me. He smirked and shook his head. "that's one way out of getting yourself in trouble." He scolded gently. he came over to me and sat on the corner of my bed. "What made you explode?" He begged looking at me. I sighed and sat up. "Exactly what I said before." I whispered. "You don't want to be a burden anymore?" He asked. I nodded. "you aren't thinking of running away are you?" He asked allarmed. I shook my head. "No. Not really." I admitted. He eyed me. "Not anymore at least." I swore. He groaned. "Come on Alex...Ginsit would flip if he found out." He growled. "yeah! That's why he isn't going to find out!" I exclaimed. He shook his head. "Alex... I think he deserves to know what is going on with you! For Christ's sake...your his little sister!"

"I don't want to be the little sister anymore! I am just troubling him! All his friends say so..." I muttered. "His friend's are Jack asses!" Kouga growled. "Yeah...but...Oh never mind. I can't talk to you. You don't understand." I turned and faced the wall. "No. Of course I don't understand." He hissed angrily before leaving my room and slamming my door. I flinched and took a deep breath. I went to my window and snuck out of my house. I wasn't planning on staying out all night, but that's what ended up happening.

I ran down the hall way trying to get to class ontime. I skidded into Ms. Fi's class right as the bell rang. Ginsit was in his seat. He looked at me horrified. "Uh..." I studdered at the teacher. "Ms. Fi... can I go to the nurse's office? I don't feel well." I whispered. "You just got in." She sighed looking at me. "Oh dear...you look aweful!" She exclaimed. "I was out all night...I didn't sleep at all." I shrugged. I heard Ginsit's knuckles crack. "I see... Well go ahead then dear." She wrote me a pass. Which only got me sent back with advil shoved down my throat. I sat in my spot and slumped down. "Where have you been!" Ginsit croaked out."I'm sorry!" I whispered looking at him pleadingly. "Please...Ginsit..." I begged. But then the bell rang. I sighed and walked into the hall. Ginsit pushed his way towards me. "I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!!" He grabbed my shoulder. "I'm sorry." I shrunk petrified about how angrey he was. "NO! YOUR NOT SORRY!" He yelled. Everyone in the hall looked at us. "Ginsit! Let me say my side of the story before you make a scene..." I begged quietly. Suddenly I was slammed back. I heard gasps echo my ears. I looked up at Ginsit who was standing above me. "Oh shit man..." One of his groupies grabbed his shoulder. "You nailed her!" he whispered hoarsly. "Move out of the way!" I heard Kouga's voice as he shoved through the crowd. I bowed my head. "uh." I slowly got up to my feet and caught my breath. "Damn...what did you do?" I groaned rubbing my cheek. "Alex..." Kouga came towards me. "I thought you said you weren't going to run away." He whimpered. "I didn't run away. I just lost track of time." I shrugged. "No... Alex...It is one thing to forget the time...You didn't come home last night!" He growled. "I didn't mean to!" I growled back. I grumbled and stompped towards my next class. "You are coming home aren't you?" I heard Ginsit whisper. "Whatever." I hissed over my shoulder. I heard a bang and saw Ginsit punch the locker nearest to him. His groupies looked at me then back at him. I had a bad day. It was constantly getting ruined by one of Ginsit's groupies. They were following me all day long.

"what do you want?!" I hissed turning on them now. "Who do you think you are talking like that to us!" The boy yelled at me feircly. I backed off alittle bit. "hey Man. Chill out." One of the other's with him grabbed his shoulder. "She's a kid." He warned. "Ginsit's little shit of a sister." The loud one growled. I bowed my head and walked away from them. "Hey..." The loud one grabbed my arm. I looked up at him scared. "Let me go." I ordered. He growled. "Bitch." He slapped me. "NO!" Yelped one of his friends. "uh..." I whimpered trying to yank away from him again. Soon I ad a split lip and a slashed cheek. "No!" the other groupies were snarling at the one that turned on them.  
"you hit his sister!" They growled. "So what? The bitch deserved it." I looked towards the nearest exit and took off like a shot. I then ran all the way home. I waited on the couch for my brother and Kouga to get home. It was a while before they actually did. Kouga took one look at me before running for some ice. He shoved it on me and growled about how he was going to kick someone's ass tommorrow. I shook my head at him and laughed lightly. "Kinda deserved it I guess." I shrugged. "I doubt it." Ginsit muttered angrily. I nodded. "I did. I didn't mean to scare you. If I did..." I bowed my head apologetically. "Of course I was scared." He snarled. "I'm really sorry Ginist." I pleaded. He nodded his head. He was biting his lip. "No leaving my sight ever again! Do you understand me ?!" He yelled. I nodded. "You are to come to practices with me and you are to sleep in kouga's room. That has no window's that you can escape out of." He snarled. "I won't run away again!" I whimpered. "I don't care! I am not risking it. If something is going on with you then I want to know what is going on. Not waiting until you decide to do something as stupid as run away from home and out of the car." He hissed. "I-" I bowed my head. "You didn't have to hit me did you?" I snarled. He bowed his head. "nope...that I didn't need to do. But I-" He tried covering it up.

"You have wanted to hit me before. Now that our parents are gone...there's really nothing that is stopping you." I hissed standing up in a huff. He groaned and reached out for me. "That wasn't what I meant and you know it!" he yelled so loudly that I plopped back onto the couch with a wince. "Now who beat the crap outta you now?" He hissed sitting next to me. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know his name." I sighed. "A HE!" He yelped. "Shut up will ya?" I whispered curling up on the couch so I could lean on his chest. He placed a arm across my shoulders as he hugged me to him. "who was he?" He growled out quietly. "One of your possy.." I whispered. He asked me to repeat it. Whether or not because he either couldn't hear me or he didn't believe me. I repeated it and described him alittle bit. Ginsit snarled and stood up. "THAT BASTARD!" He then went out the door. I followed and when he peeled out of the driveway in the car, I knew there was going to be some trouble. I looked at Kouga, but he was already taking out his motorcycle. I jumped on the back and slammed a hemet on my head. Kouga revved up and Charged out of the drive way after Ginsit.

Ginsit was going to start something...and It was all my fault. Finally we arrived at the driveway with Ginsit's car in it. The door was still open. I ran towards where I heard Ginsit's snarl. I whimpered and finally reached him. "hey man..." His groupie smiled at him in the door way. "Did you touch my sister?!" He yelled. "Touch her?" the groupie cocked a eyebrow at him. "Did you or didn't you hit her?!" Ginsit was shaking in anger. "Yes." His groupie rolled his eyes. "Why are you making such a big deal out of this. You said yourself that you didn't like her." "That is not any of your concern!" Ginsit hissed. I felt tears brim my eyes. "Do you like her or not?!" The groupie yelled staring directly at me. "I CARE FOR HER! So what if she annoys me from time to time! I will never let a bastard like you hurt her!" He yelled. "So that would be a no. You don't like her. You just put up with her." "That doesn't give you any right to hurt her!" Ginsit then full out punched him. Bankotsu ran out of the house. "Damnit!" He growled. He then looked over at me. "Oh my god...Alex?" He gasped. I looked at him with tears pouring out of my eyes. Bankotsu pulled me against his chest and he soothed down my hair. I was freaking out.'He's just putting up with me...' I whimpered and buried my face in Bankotsu's neck. He groaned and hugged me tightly to him. "My brother beat you up?" He whispered. I whimpered more and tried getting away from him. "TOM! YOU HIT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" Bankotsu yelled at his brother. "your girlfriend?" Tom looked at me horrified. "Yeah!" Ban hissed. "Sorry, man...didn't know." Tom scratched his head. I looked at Tom and wanted to claw him apart. "Let go of me." I hissed. "Alex." Ginsit looked at me concerned. "Alex..." He whispered. I ran towards Kouga's bike and revved it up. "KOUGA!" I yelled. He Jumped on the back and held on. "she can't drive that!" Ginsit hissed running at us. "I don't see why not." Kouga snarled at him and barred his teeth at him. "I taught her myself how to drive it...She's a better driver then me!" And with that I sped off towards home. I ran up the stairs and into my room where I locked myself in there for days on end. "Please...Come out!" Ginsit snarled pounding on the door. I sniffled into my pillow. "Baby... I'm sorry...Please..." Ginsit begged. "NO!" I yelled. "Alex!!" He whinned at the door, resting his head against it. "Please... I am begging you..." He whispered muffily. I wiped my eyes and looked at the door. "I'll let you in in twenty minutes." I growled. He sighed. "No. Let me in now." He ordered.

Grumbling I went over to my dresser and looked at my eyes. They were blood shot and tears were still on my cheeks. I sighed. "Open the damn door. I can smell the salt all the way down the street. So don't bother trying to hide it." He snarled. I went to the door and opened it up. I looked up at him hurtly. He flinched and whimpered.  
"Please let me explain." he started." I understand Ginsit." I closed my eyes and walked out into the hall. I didn't talk to him at all. Frankly I didn't talk to anyone. When we were back at school after long weekend.. I didn't talk in school either, and mostly avoided others. I sat in Ms. Fi's class silently. "Alex..." I looked up at her. "are you talking?" She asked concerned. The bell rang and I turned my head to the side sadly as other people walked into the classroom. "Good morning class...we will be starting a new project. I have assigned your groups. Ginsit you'll work with Alex..." I sighed and bowed my head while she announced the other groups and explained what the projects are. "Why is Ginsit working with his sister again?" a student asked. "Alex do you want to work with him all the time or something?" I shook my head. "are you going to talk?" the teacher asked again. I shook my head. "she's gone mute again." Ginsit whispered hoarsely from his seat. He looked at me concerned. "Talk." He ordered non-to-friendly. "I am not mute." I whispered looking at the teacher. "I prefer not to talk. It doesn't do any good." and that was all I said for the next week. Everyone tried getting me to talk to them. But I wouldn't.

During class, I stood and fiddled my thumbs while Ginsit tried explaining the project to the class. I sighed and yanked the poster from his hands and rolled my eyes. "he's a iddiot. Ok, the point of the whole history is not because the writer had an obsession with himself and horroifying events, the whole point was to portray a message. The Writer was growing up and he found his parents murdered, he then had to live with his uncle who just barley tolerated him in a loving sort of way. It's all about how you veiw the message that is given...not by what is actually written. Read in between the lines." I did the presentation then looked up at Ms. Fi. Her eyes were full of tears. "what's the matter Ms. Fi?" I asked quietly. She shook her head and then smiled. "good job dear." She wiped the corner of her eyes before standing up and allowed us to take our seats. "Alex concluded the writer's point exactly how I wanted you to all look at it. Good job Alex." She then turned her back to write on the black board. "Because she's a know-it-all." I stood up slowly and went over to the boy. I bowed alittle to his level. "Can I help you?" He smirked. "what was it that you were saying about me?" I asked smiling gently. "I-h-how did you know?" He gasped. I tucked hair behind one of my pointed ears. "I am a demon after all." I shrugged. "de-demon?" He gasped. "What? You would think my brother is a demon and I am not?" "You just seem...weaker then him." He shrugged. I nodded. "I am weaker then him. But Still. I could take you." With that I smiled showing one of my fangs and then resumed my seat.

After a few minutes of more lecture we got to walk around and talk with our friends. I sat at my seat and rested my hand on my chin in a bored manor. "Squirt." I turned at my brother's call. "come over here." He ordered standing in his possy. I stood up and walked towards him with my head bowed. I looked up at him and waited for him to talk to me. "Hey..." He looked at me concerned. "What?" "Why aren't you talking damnit?!" He hissed. "Cause I don't feel like it." I shrugged. He sighed. "Listen wench..." One of his possy grabbed my arm. I Glared at him so icily that he dropped my arm. "Touch me again and I will hurt you." I snapped. Ginsit growled in his throat. Everyone looked over at us. "Apologize, Alex." He warned. "No." I stated. "Now,now... Ginsit..." Ms. Fi sighed. "I can fight my own damn battles stay out of it!" I hissed. She sighed and nodded. "Good luck then." "thanks." she always rooted for me. It was amusing how our teacher encouraged fighting.

"Alex!" Ginsit was pissed. "Talk to me again and I will run away from home again." I snarled. His eyes widened. "you wouldn't do that again." He growled. "Oh yeah?" I cocked a eyebrow at me. "Wait...Ginsit...she ran away?" the same possy guy who grabbed me gasped. Ginsit looked up at him sadly and nodded. "Yeah...that was the whole reason why I flipped on her when she came to school. She was home when I left for practice...then when I came home I called her for dinner and she never showed up. So I went to her room, her window was wide open." He growled. "Why did you run away?" The boy asked. "For the last damn time I didn't run away!" I growled in a bare whisper. "I just didn't come back. I wasn't doing it to scare anyone. I just went for a walk. Like I do every night." I muttered. Ginsit glared at me. "One more word _dear_ brother of mine...and I will truly run away. " I said in a voice only the other demons could hear. Ginsit bit his lip and bowed his head. "bitch." He grunted before sighing. "I know I am." I smiled at him before the bell rang and I walked out of the class room. "Alex...May I speak with you please?" Ms. Fi caught up to me. I nodded "Would you really run away from home?" She asked sadly. I shook my head. "No. But my brother doesn't need to know that. Besides...what would running away get me anyways? I'd get sent to a foster home. I am proud of my brother...you have to understand...I am trying to make him proud of me...It just isn't working out Ms. Fi." I bowed my head before walking away from her into my next class.

For the whole day I was constantly called names such as Bitch, wench, ice girl, poser, Emo, and other terms such as slut and whore... though I didn't really do anything to anyone else. Kouga caught up to me on my way to lunch. "Hey Allie Al." He whispered. "Hey Koug!" I smiled at him. He shook his head at me. "you really hurt him this time..." He muttered. "who?" I asked. "Ginsit. He's not allowed to talk to you? Because you promised to run away for real if he did... what has gotten into you lately. You stay out all night, you aren't talking. Barley if any at all. You aren't being yourself." He sighed. "Kouga...I am trying as hard as I can." I said sincerly. He cocked a eyebrow. I sighed and bowed my head. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "Your what?" he asked gently. "trying as hard as I can." I repeated. He looked at me concerned before nodding. "Trying for what?" I shook my head. "I'll never tell you Kouga...It's my secrect." I winked at him as I pressed a finger to my lips. I giggled before hugging him tightly. He gasped before bringing his arms back around me tightly. It had been the longest time since I hugged him. "Please...it better be something safe...I don't want you hurt anymore." He begged. "yeah. I think it is...but maybe you can help me!" I laughed pulling away. He nodded. "Ok. I need you to ask Ginsit what would make him proud of someone...or who he is proud of and for what they have done ok?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah. Your both at my lunch. You can sit next to me while I talk to him and he wouldn't think anything unusual about it whatsoever." I thanked him again and we went to lunch. "Hey Kouga. Hey Al." Ginsit flinched when he whispered my name. "Hey big brother." I smiled at him and sighed. "I guess I'm sorry." I muttered. His eyes brightened.  
"it's ok...really..." as smile was tugging at his lips. "Hey Ginsit can I ask you something really random?" Kouga asked. "Sure thing man." Ginsit nodded. Kouga then proceeded in asking the questions I had him ask. "I guess, if you two keep up your grades, if I can maintain order in our household...I guess the only two people I am proud of in the world is you two." He laughed happily. I whimpered. "What's going on?" Ginsit gasped. "Your proud of me?" I asked. He sighed. "What made you think I wasn't proud of you? Is that what all this was about?" He asked. Kouga nodded while I shook my head. "Alexandra!" I gasped and looked at Ginsit horrified that he used my whole name. I scrunched in my seat when he stood up and stomped over to me. I cringed and covered my head with my arms. "Allie-Al..." I heard him whimper when he was next to me. I was shaking."Allie-Al." He sat immediently next to me. I whimpered and apologized a million times. "What the hell?" Kouga rubbed my back. "God...she's scared?" Ginsit growled reaching over to me and grabbed my arms. "Look up at me." He snarled. I shook my head. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!!!" I whimpered into my arms again. "Damnit..." Kouga wrenched my chin up at him. I whimpered. He brought his hand towards my face. I flinched. He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "Alex...calm down..." He pleaded. I shook my head. "Alex...I didn't mean to scare you..." Ginsit gasped. "Come on baby...I haven't...is a long time...why would I start again?" He pleaded. I looked up at him feeling betrayed. He smiled at me gently. "See...I'm not going to hurt you again." He laughed,Holding up his hands. I nodded uncertainly and bowed my head.

"I still scare you after all these years babe?" He asked nervously. I bit my lip and worried it in between two teeth. "Shhh...It's alright..." He rubbed my arm. "Ginsit. What the hell did you do to her?!" Kouga growled. "When we were younger...before Mom and Dad died...I used to beat her up. All the time. I'd call her her full name, when she'd look at me expecting to get scolded, I nailed her. Soon after, if I even said her name 'Alex' she'd piss her pants in fright or go hide under her bed. I felt horrible...but those times, I didn't mind hitting her. That's why she was scared to come to me when she found our parents. That's why she ran. Not because she was scared of the robbers, because she was scared of me." He grunted and bowed his head. "How do you know that Ginsit?" I whispered horrified. He sighed frusteratedly. "I read your diary. I still do." He muttered. I growled without thinking. "You what?!" "Watch that tone." he growled quietly. "You read my diary? Why? Ginsit..." I whispered. Most of it was about how I was trying everything I could to not be a burden for him...everything I felt was in that diary. " I needed to." He reached out for my arm. i looked at him hurt. "Ginsit...That was private. Things I don't tell anyone are in there. I-" I whimpered. "I have to. I'm telling you Al. Ok...I'm scared. There, you happy. I finally got to tell you. I am scared. Your my baby sister. I am not going to let anything happen to you. And I want to know what's going on in our Jack shit of a life ok?! I wanted to understand you." He sucked in a sharp breath. "Ginsit! I would have let you read it if it didn't had some of the things I wrote about in there! Then I wouldn't have cared!" I exclaimed. "What part...of me beating you, of me ignoring you...of how much you hate me?" He muttered.  
I couldn't take much more. I wiped a tear away from my eye. "I didn't want you to see those things..." I whimpered. "Alexandra..." Ginsit flinched as soon as it left his mouth. I jumped up in a flash and took off running. I ran into the library and hid there for the rest of the day. My teachers most likely already knew thatI had ran off...again. It wasn't a new thing that I recently picked up. usually when upset, I charge off and not go to classes. Ginsit was really going to kick my ass now. I sighed and rested my head on my arms. I fell asleep waiting for end of the day bell to ring. When the bell finally did ring, I jumped from my seat and ran towards the exit. I wanted to meet Kouga so I wouldn't have to face Ginsit alone. Kouga was waiting for me in the front. His eyes scanning through the clumps of people. I went towards him. "hey Koug..." i looked up at him. He sighed in a relieved way and smiled gently. "Hi Alex." We walked towards Ginsit's car. He was sitting on the hood with his head in his hands. Kouga looked at him worriedly. I felt concern run through me and I ran towards him. "Ginsit!" I exclaimed placing a hand on his knee. He looked up at me and sighed. "Hi there little one." he whispered. "Ginsit, what happened? are you ok? what's wrong?!" I exclaimed. He shook his head at me. "Shush." he whispered. I bit my lip and bowed my head. "She doesn't talk that much and you already shushed her?!" Kouga exclaimed angrily. "No...I didn't tell her to shush in that kind of way. I wanted her to calm down." Ginist muttered. I climbed up onto the hood of the car. "Ginsit what happened?" I asked now at eye level with him. "I broke up with my girl friend... it's alright..." He laughed. I felt anger soar through me and I guess I made a pouting face.

"wow...look at that look." He placed a finger on my nose childishly. I didn't laugh at him. "Aw.." He sighed and slid off the hood of the car. He stood in front of me. "Babe, come on...you know you want to smile at me." he smiled. I shook my head at him and growled when I saw his girlfriend aproach us. "I'm sorry about the way I acted. And I guess I want you back." She was the biggest bitch I have ever seen. "uh...Ginsit...you might want to grab Al before..." Kouga warned, but it was too late. I shoved the bitch away from my brother. "YOU DIRTY SLUT!" The girl slapped me. Ginsit snarled angrily. "NOT AS MUCH AS YOU!" I clawed her back. Ginsit grabbed onto my arm. "Enough!" He stood in between us. "Get in the car." He ordered me. I shook my head and kicked at the girl again. She lunged at me. Ginsit slapped her. Hard. "Don't you dare." He growled. She was crying now. "You didn't punish her!" She whined. Ginsit was angrey now. I whimpered and tried pulling towards the car. "I will not punish her." Ginsit laughed looking at the bitch. "She did nothing wrong. She was defending her brother." He smiled before allowing me to go into the car. They argued some more...and by the looks of things, Ginsit was getting threatened.

He returned to the car, blood red eyes telling me and Kouga to back off. I whimpered accidently. Ginsit glared at me. I bowed my head. "Sorry." I whispered. I felt a hand on my cheek and I looked up. Ginsit was growling, but he was rubbing my cheek. I smelt the smell of salt prickle my nose and saw one tear slide out of his blood red eye. I looked at him concerned and with a broken heart, knowing something bad happened. "Ginsit, what's wrong?" I whimpered. He shook his head and turned away from me and drove home. He opened the door for me and stood there for a moment. I looked up at him expectantly standing next to him after I got out of the car. He closed the door and wrapped a arm across my shoulders. He walked towards the sidewalk. "Let's go to the park." He whispered. I nodded uncertainly. "Kouga...get your homework done by the time we get back." Ginsit snarled looking at my best friend. He nodded in return and went in the house while me and my brother walked to the park. "..." I didn't say anything but allowed him to guide me to the park. His growling increased as we grew closer to our destination. "Ginsit." I grasped his arm tightly trying to get him to calm down. "They can't..." He growled out, looking at me. I whimpered confusedly. "They can't do that to me." His eyes filled up with tears and he plopped down on the ground in the feild of the park. He growled and sniffed back a sob. I felt tears fill up in my eyes and I plooped to my knees next to him. I pulled his head into my arms and hugged him to me. His head resting on my chest and my arms surrounding it as well. I allowed him to cry on me. "Alex..." He clenched a hand onto my arm, as if trying to draw me closer to him. He whimpered and stuggled to push closer to me. "Any closer brother you'b be sitting in my lap." I whispered. He chuckled lightly. "can you tell me what's the matter?" He shook his head and looked up at me. My own tears fell. "Why do you cry baby?" He gasped sitting up and hugged me to his chest wiping at my tears. "It hurts too much to see you cry!" I sobbed into his shoulder. He groaned and kissed my head. Something he's never done. "I am never going to let them hurt you...not over my dead body." His grip on me tightened and I whimpered again looking up at him. His red eyes told me something was said that maddened him. "What did she say?" I asked quietly. He snarled angrily and bit his lip, clenching his eyes shut. "No. Ginsit...what did she say?" I pleaded. He bowed his head. "She said that they were going to hurt me...and I asked how she planned on it, I was laughing at her... She looked towards the car. And she said that she'd hurt me through a little girl..." He sucked in a sharp breath. "Ginsit..." I rubbed his cheek trying to calm him down. "Your the only little girl I have, I can't let anything happen to you." His eyes widened in horror.

"Ginsit...she could have been just trying to scare you..." I begged quietly. He looked down and me and hugged me against him again. "Damn she suceeded in that didn't she..." He muttered angrily. "Yeah, But you have nothing to worry about...I am around you most of the time anyways. If I am not near you, there's always Kouga, and he thinks of me as his sister as well. I'll be fine..." I smiled at him. He nodded and stood. "Let's go home." He grunted. "Okie dokie!" I stood up and jogged to get next to him. He smiled and lead the way home. I saw his possy come towards us. He waved in greeting. "Hey man, what's up?" One of his friends asked looking at me. I started walking away. "No stay here!" Ginsit hissed at me. I bowed my head and stayed in place. 'Gah he's annoying!' "Hey, Alex..." I looked up at the one who was talking to me.

"How are you?" He asked gently. I looked at him confused. "Why you crying?" He asked. I growled and wiped at my cheek. "shh." I whispered, but Ginsit heard him. He grabbed my chin and wrenched it towards him. "Ginsit! That hurt!" I gasped. He sighed and let go of my chin. " I was just crying...nothing's wrong." I shrugged it off. "If there is something wrong, you'd tell us right?" He asked. I shook my head at them. "Probably not. But honostly, there isn't anything wrong." I muttered. "Listen, we know about the situation with Angel." He growled. I snorted. "That bitch. What do you know of her?" I sparred him a slight glance. "She's after you." He muttered. "Oh yeah? How come? cause I pushed her? Uh...that bitch is getting on my last nerve." I growled. "Alex. Do not go after her." Ginsit warned. "And what if I do?" I asked quietly. "I will kick you out of the house. Do you understand me?" He growled quietly. I glared at him coldly. " Alex. Do you understand me?" He asked.

"Who are you again?" I muttered coldly. "Do not treat me with such disrespect. I took you in bitch!" "I didn't want you to!" I hissed back. "I was perfectly fine going to a children's home...but you were the one who made me stay with you. You are a BASTARD!" I kicked him in the shin and took off running. "god...that wench kicks hard..." I heard him groan before chasing after me. I laughed before taking a sharp turn and got in a fighting position. "Not now." He growled. "Ginsit. come on, grab her, it's not safe for her to be out right now... ya know?" One of his possy sighed. "I'm trying to!" He growled. I stomped towards him and slapped him. Hard. "Don't you ever...come near me again!!! I can threaten you too... you come within ten feet of me, I will hurt you." "How do you plan on doing that? Huh bitch?" He grabbed my wrist. "I will hurt you through a little girl..." I whispered deadly quiet. He flinched and heaved a breath. "GRRRR!" He snarled angrily and crashed his knuckles across my face. Giving me a bloody lip and a stinging face. He grabbed me off the ground and dragged me behind him. "I am serious." I hissed. He dropped my arm. "what?" He gasped. "I am dead serious...heh, no pun intended." I looked at him coldly. "Damn when did she learn to be so cold?" His friend asked. "By me." Ginsit whispered. "I'm not exactly nice to her..." He growled quietly. "She's just selfish." His friend tried cheering him up. I nodded my head. "Yes indeed. That's exactly what I am. A Selfish bitch like that freaking wench Angel." I snapped. "Don't you dare compare yourself to her!" His friends yelled. "your right. She's nicer." I flipped my hair over my shoulder and walked away. "NO YOU DON'T!" Ginsit came towards me. I flipped my switch blade out and shone it in the light. He instantly backed off. "Where did you get that?" He growled. "In dad's dresser drawer." I waved at him. "why did you take it?" He took another step towards me. "To keep some iddiots off my back when I was younger." I shrugged. "Alex...Please, give that to me." He begged.

"Why do you want it?" I asked wondering if he was going to be in a fight. "Give it here!" He snapped. "I will once you tell me why." I snapped back. He bit his lip. "I will not let you bring harm..." "To others big brother? What? Am I going to go around and stab someone?" I laughed coldly. "No...it's just...Baby, give it here!" He said. I sighed and chucked it away from us. "Still not within ten feet of me." I snarled. He sighed when he picked up the knife. "at least you can't cut yourself now." He said. I looked at him angrily. "Oh." I smirked at him. "That's what claws are for bright one." I muttered. He flinched and shook his head at me. "If you spill one drop of your blood..." "Brother I think you've spilled enough of my blood for me already thanks!!!" I yelled back. "I am not going to do that." I whispered before running away from him. I went home and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a paper towel and wettened it. I then put it to my cracked lip. "ow.Damn asshole." I muttered looking at the blood that soaked the towel.

"What happened to you?" Kouga gasped. "Ginsit hit me again. But I guess I deserved it. I hit him first." I sighed going over to the couch. "Why?" He asked. "Becasue I wanted to hurt him I guess.. Hurt him badly actually, but I'd feel too bad. So I just slapped him. I threatened him too...I am really cold towards people you know that Kouga? When I threaten someone...I make sure I hit a nerve. I did. That's when he struck me. I said I would hurt myself if he came near me. That's how I'd hurt him... It was the same threat Angel made. "I'll hurt you through a little girl." It's the same little girl she was talking about. But I threatened him nontheless. I am no better then that bitch herself. I swear she made Ginsit bawl his freaking eyes out. Saying that she'd hurt me was his last straw. And when I threatened it too, I half expected him to laugh and say go ahead." I took a deep breath. "He wouldn't let you do that." Kouga whispered. "Yeah, He took away my knife too." "Did you pull it out on him?" He asked quietly. I nodded. He sighed. "Damn...this family is worse then my own." "Kouga, let's run away!" I exclaimed sitting up. "You can't be serious! What has gotten into you lately?!" He grabbed my arm. I smiled at him. "I am only kidding." I laughed and curled up on the couch. I felt him curl up next to me and pull me to his chest. I fell half asleep there, listening to his breathing and the t.v. going too. I heard the door open and hushed whispers come in. "She looks so cute." I heard one of Ginsit's friends. "Yeah, cute... Wish she'd always stay sleeping." "Shut up you moron!" Kouga hissed. "What?" Ginsit gasped. "Sure...think about what you just said." Kouga growled. "She's about ready to run away again damnit. What went on...why's her lip split...She told me everything...Did she pull her knife out on you?" Kouga muttered. "Yeah..." Ginsit whispered. "Why? Kouga do you know why she has this?" "To keep the people away from you." I heard Kouga grunt. "She told me when She took it. That she would knife anyone who tried killing you like your parents." Kouga brushed hair out of my face.

"Why? But why would she show me that she had it now? After she threatened to hurt herself..." "do the math." Kouga growled. "She really wouldn't do something like that would she?" His possy asked again. "She might. My sister, she's been through more hell...No wonder she's so cold to me. I've been an ass to her. I've beaten her, I've called her names, pulled her hair... as you can see, I've drawn her blood more then once. She doesn't even flinch anymore..." Ginsit stopped and there was a loud cracking sound. I smelt blood and thrashed. "Shit." Kouga grabbed my wrists. "Alex..." He whispered. I wrenched away and looked around bilistically. "Ginsit!" I whimpered. I heard a small whimper. I looked over the couch to see him grasping his wrist and saw blood covered the whole in the wall and his hand. I clenched my eyes shut. "Shit...I'm sorry..." Ginsit whispered looking at me. "I didn't mean to wake you up like that." I went towards him and checked over his wrist whimpering as I ordered Kouga to get some badages. "Heh. At least I got to get you near me again." He muttered. I Slapped his head. "What the hell were you thinking punching the damn wall! My god!" I yelled at him angrily. "Easy, Alex..." He laughed. "NO! Do you know how much I hate recognizing the smell of someone's blood?! Do you!" I grabbed his collar of his shirt. "What do you mean by that Alex?" One of his possy asked. "I hate recognizing people's blood." I growled at him. "Why? Then you can at least find and help the people you care about." "No you can't. If I wasn't too scared I might have been able to find them earlier. If I found them earlier then I might have been able to save them. I ran away cause I was a coward! I ran away as soon as I saw the door busted down! I wanted to get away from that damn house. I wanted away from that damn smell. Do you know how hard it is to get the smell of DEATH out of your nose?! How about someone you love's blood!!!!" I screamed at him. Now I was standing up. "I was the one who found my parents lying in their own rooms covered in their own blood!" I screamed before closing my eyes. "And I ran... I ran away cause I was a freaking coward. I always will be a damn coward." I growled angrily. "You had a right to be scared..." Ginsit whispered. "No I didn't! I-gah it's no use... I'm going to bed once your bandaged up. You spill blood again...you better hope to god your dead...cause I will kill you." I snarled. "Nah... You wouldn't kill me cause you'd miss me too much." He smiled standing up. I looked away. "You better believe it." I muttered. "So you would miss me?" He asked. "hmmm..." I nodded my head. "Yeah. Why do you think I've been putting up with you?" I laughed. "that's cold you little wench." He scolded lightly. "Why do you always make me mad at you, and then you make me forgive you again?" I asked angry at myself. "Cause your a softie, and it's fun to pick on you..." "So you think it's fun that we fight?" I muttered. "Naw..." He sighed. "It's better when you aren't so mad at me... You know my friends must think your a big bitch...why don't you apologize for scaring them and running off like that." He muttered. "GAH!" I smacked his arm. He winced. "Please." He whispered. I nodded at him. "I'm sorry guys. You have really only seen me on bad days haven't you?" I laughed. They nodded weakly. They were still startled when I yelled at them. "Did you really find your parents sweetie?" His possy member, Sean, asked. I nodded sadly. "Kouga was with me...He saw them too. Ginsit was at the park with some of his old friends." I shrugged. "You mean it was in this house?!" Someone else gasped. "No...A few streets over." I muttered.

"Sorry for hurting you." Ginsit muttered poking at my lip sadly. "Sure you are." I smiled back at him. "I Am!" He exclaimed. "Well I am not sorry for slapping you." I whispered. "But your sorry for threatening him." Kouga growled coming towards me with the bandages. "Yes. For that I am sorry." I whispered. "What's with the knife?" Ginsit growled. "I told you..." I muttered. "Tell me again." He ordered. "Damn it. Fine. I got the knife because I was going to knife anyone that tried hurting you." I muttered. "There, you happy with that answer? Gah..." I rolled my eyes in frusteration. "you are trying to make me proud of you..." He stated. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." I muttered. "That's not what sean heard you tell Kouga." Ginsit growled. "So what if I am ok?! jeez! I want you to be proud of me. God forbid that!" I growled tying on his bandages. "Ow you wench." Ginsit pushed me backwards, and I slammed against the wall, and slid down it. I grunted and closed my eyes. "Now that hurt." I muttered glaring up at him. "Shit...what you doing down there?" Ginsit growled. "You kinda pushed me." I muttered. He looked at his friends with wide eyes. "Did I?" He gasped. They nodded their heads. "Yep." Sean groaned helping me up. "Shit." Ginsit checked my neck, when I started batting him away. "I'm fine! Will you calm down!" I snapped.

"Jeez man, you have to be gentle with her. I swear someday, you're going to get her killed, cause you horse around with her, she's already broken a rib, split her lip, got a gash on her side and a concussion from getting pushed!" Kouga growled. "that was from falling down the stairs Kouga." I laughed. "Cause he pushed you to hurry you up!" Kouga glared at me. "Ok-so what...get off his back." I sighed. "It's not my damn fault she's a girl not a boy." "Damn right she's a girl. She can't be pushed around like the guys ok? She's still a kid too!" Kouga muttered. I growled and kicked him in the back of the knees. He fell foreward. I grabbed him in a headlock and brought a knee to his stomach, groin then I flipped him over my shoulder. Once he was lying on the ground I Kneeled on his stomach and held his arms with my knees. "Now what's this? Oh? I think a girl just kicked your ass Kouga." I smirked. He was panting trying to catch his breath. "Cheap...shot..." He grunted. "No, she took you down alright... fair and square." Ginsit smirked. "Does this happen all the time?" Sean laughed. I smiled and nodded my head. "What do you expect? I live with two boys..." " I thought you wouldn't be able to take down either of them." Sean shrugged. "She can... take down...anyone..." Kouga grunted. "She's been...taught...to fight...if she was in...trouble...and if...I couldn't get to her...or neither could Ginsit..." Kouga huffed. "You ok there man?" Sean snickered. "She...has... me pinned!" He coughed.

"Where he can't breathe too much." I quickly got off of his arms and he heaved a breath. He glared at me and flipped so he was on top. His knees pinning my wrists down. "Lets see you get out of this one." He growled. "You know she can't Kouga, Get off of her. I don't need her hurt anymore tonight ok?" Ginsit groaned. I smiled at Kouga. "What if I don't want him to?" I asked. Ginsit growled. "WHAT!" He yelped. I kicked kouga in the crotch again, and did a sommersault, making both of us flip, somehow I managed to get Kouga flat on hsi stomach and Had his arms pinned behind His back. "Hollar Uncle!" I smirked sitting on him. He growled in annoyance. "You little bitch! Ah! How the hell did you manage this?!" He struggled. I tightned his freedom and he coughed. "Ok...Uncle." He whispered. "Louder Kouga..." "UNCLE!" He yelled. I stood up off of him and helped him up. He was growling and wincing in pain. "Damn..." He moaned. "Awww...sorry Kouga." I kissed his cheek. He smiled at me and picked me up and chucked me onto the sofa. "Stay there will ya?" He ordered. I looked up at him sadly. He bowed his head. "Heh, looks like my sister can kick your ass." Ginsit smirked. "Yeah...she's gotten good at fighting... Have you been teaching her?" Kouga asked. "Nope...I didn't know she could fight." Ginsit muttered. "She pulls her weight and then some in fights...we've gotten in a few this year huh Al?" Kouga asked. "Kouga...I wasn't gunna tell him..." I whispered. Kouga and me looked towards Ginsit. His eyes bled red. "Who would dare try fighting you!" He yelled. "Just some bastard...Leave it be Bro." Kouga whispered. "Who!" Sean was now red eyed too. Soon all the others were growling. "I didn't even know you guys were demons!" I gasped. "Wolves." Sean muttered. "welcome to your pack." Ginsit muttered. "Pack... But guys..." I whispered. "What upsets one, upsets all. Now who!" Ginsit snapped. "Greg Simsern, he's a Neko demon... He was hitting on her." Kouga muttered. I groaned and shrunk in my seat. "Kouga you traitor." I whispered looking at the T.V. I felt eyes on me. "I kicked his ass ok? Ya'll happy? I wholloped him." "He's a big guy though...He's on the football team." Sean snarled. "Yeah? Well he was crying when I was done with him." I whispered. "He was." Kouga laughed. "You slapped him so hard it echoed the school yard!" "Well he was being a ass!" I exclaimed. "I know...I saw him." Kouga growled. "What did he do?" Ginsit growled worriedly. "Kouga, one word and I'll run away..." I threatened. Kouga whimpered and looked away from everyone. "I can't tell you." Kouga growled angrily coming towards me. "Why threaten!!!' He growled. "I am not threatening anymore. I am promising." I yawned looking at the t.v. He whimpered and sat down next to me where I moved my legs. Now they rested on him. "TELL ME NOW!" Ginsit was snarling in front of the T.V. "I can't... I can't let her run away alright? I'd really tell you, But she's serious this time. So let it go." Kouga looked at me hurtly. "I should be the one that is feeling hurt. You betrayed me." I muttered sitting up. "What?" he gasped. "Go ahead and tell them then, I won't run away. But I will let you live with the fact that you told my secret that you were promised to keep." I whispered. Kouga looked at everyone, "He started to force himself on her." Kouga growled. "He touched her and she beat the shit out of him." Kouga was growling now and was going towards the doors. Ginsit snorted and followed after him. I Got up and grabbed them by their ears, "Alright, the party is done boys. You are not going out because your homework Isn't done. Now. Am I understood?" I forced them to sit on the couch.

"Alex..." Kouga snarled. "Don't give me that! I trusted you to keep that a damn secrect! Now you blabbed it. So, if you go after Greg... I will not threaten anymore, I'll go through with it all. Am I understood? Ginsit the same goes for you. Now no one is to go after him unless you want to deal with the worst bitch in the world. You have seen me at a bad day, but none of you have seen me at my worst. I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of you." I growled. "ALEXANDRA!" Ginsit yelled. I looked at him scared and backed off. "Wait.." He whispered grabbing my wrist. "I'm not going to hit you..." He whispered. I nodded my head. "What then?" I growled. "I am the boss around here, you will not tell me what I will and will not do!" "Yeah I can, I can't if my threatening doesn't worry you. I can threaten to run away, that seems to work...I can threaten to hurt myself...But that doesn't really matter anyways. I would threaten to hurt someone your close to... but they are all bigger then me." I muttered then looked over at the other wolves. "Plus...I have no need to hurt them. They didn't do anything to me." I sighed. " You better bet your life on that. They have been nothing but nice to you." Ginsit snarled. "Yeah I know." I growled back. "Ginsit. Please don't go after Greg. I am asking you nicely...please don't." I whispered sighing. " I want to." Ginsit hissed. I groaned and went for the stairs. "Just hurry up if you must." I sat on the stairs and watched them leave. All of them. It was the first time I was home alone since Mom and Dad's death. I shivered a second before returning to the couch and watched t.v until they got home. I wasn't going to panic even though I was alittle scared. Ginsit barged right in and growled lowly. I looked over at him. He looked furious. He had blood red eyes that were only getting darker by the second. He took a deep breath and sighed when he saw me. "Hi kiddo." Kouga whispered. "Hi." I nodded my head towards him. I curled p on the couch and continued watching t.v. Ginsit sat next to me and took a few deep breaths. "God I am so stupid..." He growled. I looked over at him and streched my arms above my head. "Now that your home, I can go to sleep." I smiled before yawning. "Goodnight Boys." I stood up and kissed each on the forehead. "Love you both very much." I whispered going up the stairs.

I went into my room and curled up snugly in a ball. I yawned again before shutting my eyes to get some needed sleep. But I couldn't. I felt so,alone, that it wasn't even funny. I felt sad too. 'If I start crying...It'll just get them up here.' I muttered. I masked my scent and started bawling. ' I am such a bitch... I don't deserve to live here anymore...Ginsit has been too nice to me. He has raised me without any doubt of how his life will be...' I groaned and wiped at the tears falling down my cheeks. I rolled over towards the light at my door. I kept my eyes closed but the scent of who was standing there wasn't a scent I recognized. I sat up straight. "why hello there sweetie." It was that damn whore, Angel. I growled my warning. I stood up slowly. "What do you want here bitch?" "To hurt a little girl." She laughed wickedly. I glared at her. "Try it bitch." I snapped. "Ok, if you insist." She came flying at me. I kicked her away from the doorway and ran out. "Guys!" I yelped. They were fighting downstairs. I ended up fighting Angel until she was backing away. "Yo. Help up here." Angel ordered. Some of her 'friends' came up and helped her beat the crap out of me. I could smell my blood when I collapsed. She laughed and left me there. I growled and swore I would get her back. I could smell my brother and Kouga as well as heard them scramble up the stairs. I looked straight at the door and braced myself for them. "Alex! Alex!" I heard them yelp out as they scrambled towards my bedroom. Ginsit came in and instantly broke into tears. "Alex?!" Kouga came in too. He whimpered so quietly,sounding as if he was a lost pup. "Hey ya boys." I finally snapped out of my daze, and didn't realize I was holding my breath. "ALEX! YOUR OK!!!" Kouga smiled and ran towards me. He crashed down next to me and kissed my forehead. "I thought you were dead!" He whimpered. I smiled at him weakly..."no..." I whispered uncomfortably." Takes more then that to kill a wench like me..." It was a quiet whisper. "Your really hurt this time." Kouga muttered bowing his head. "I'll be fine, once I get to the hospital and get sewn up ok?" I whispered trying to sit up more. Ginsit was chewing on his bottom lip, tears still pouring down his face. "Ginsit, can you give me a hand?" I reached up to him. He shivered and walked towards me. "If it's gunna scare you then don't, I'm sure I can get up myself..." I whispered. He shook his head and grabbed my wrist. He gently hoisted me to my feet. I winced accidently. "Ginsit. We have to get her to the hospital." Kouga wrapped one of my arms over his shoulder and helped with my weight. "Thanks Kouga..." I whispered. I felt my eyes roll in my head and I groaned. "Ah...I'm so dizzy." I muttered.

Ginsit immediently did the same thing that Kouga was doing. I was concious, but everything blacked out. I heard Ginsit sob before Kouga took charge. "Ginsit let's move." I heard the doors slam of the car, and felt Kouga wrap his arms around me. "Hang on baby girl..." He whispered in my ear. I managed to open my eyes once at the hospital. "Hey! Are you ok?" Kouga gasped out touching my arm. "It hurts alittle." I chuckled windedly. "Ok hunny, let's get a iv in you, you're going to be spending the night with me ok?" A young nurse asked. "But my brothers..." I whispered. "They can stay too." She smiled at me gently. I nodded and relaxed my body more. She had Kouga put me in a wheel chair and he pushed me down the hall where she told me too. I was put on IV's and was stitched up, sitting up on the examining table, my legs wagging back and forth with nothing on except my bra and pants. Ginsit came in, his eyes puffy as he leaned against the door frame. "The Boys are coming to see if your ok." He whispered. "Ginsit, what's wrong?" I asked looking at him. He growled in his throat. "That bitch did it." He snapped. "Are you guys ok? She had other people there with her." I whispered. "We're fine." Ginsit grunted. "Ok, that's good." I winced at a tug in the many stiches I had going into me. "ow." I muttered bitterly. "Sorry, hunny." The nurse whispered, going pale. "we'll have to stich that up again." I sighed and allowed her to do so. "For a little girl your bleeding quite alot." The doctor muttered as he wiped off my side. "I am surprised you made it actually." He said. "I am a demon. It won't kill me that easily." I muttered looking away. "I know your a demon hun. So Am I. A wound like this, could have very well killed you." I shrugged. "What do you mean!" Ginsit yelled angrily. "If she waited a few minutes more, while she was blacked out, she could have died." The doctor said calmly. "Shit!!!!" Ginsit whimpered going to punch the wall. "HEY!" I yelled at him. He froze. "Don't you dare hit that damn wall!" I growled looking at him through slits in my eyes. "yes, she's already shed enough blood for the family." The doctor muttered finishing up. "No I didn't." I muttered under my breath. "Now where might your parents be?" The doctor asked gently. He knew something was up by the look on his face. "They're gone sir." I said looking at him cooly. "Where are they?" He asked. "I don't know...in a cememtary?" I muttered turning my head away. Ginsit snarled and charged to stand in front of me protectively. "Stop it." He growled. "What? I have to find out some information about her." "I am her gaurdian." He snapped. "How long have you been?" He asked taking notes. "Since I was 17." He growled. "Oh, well then. Are you used to her being beaten up this badly?" "No! I am not! why the hell do you think We came here?! My Ex girlfriend broke into my house and beat the crap out of my sister. Yeah, I am soooo used to that happening." He yelled. I placed a hand on his shoulder. His shoulder's relaxed. "Quiet down." I said calmly. He looked over at me and bit his lip. "ok." "I am sorry doctor. But his ex girlfriend did promise she would hurt him, that is why he is uptight." I muttered. "Looks like she got the wrong one." "No. She got exactly what she was aiming for!" Ginsit snarled. "She threatened to hurt her... that being the only thing that can hurt me." he bowed his head. "Through hurting her." "Well, I will give this to the police man you talked to earlier...let's move your sister to a room where you can stay the night with her ok?" He had Ginsit pick me up and put me in the wheel chair. "Uh...can I put my shirt back on please?" I asked,the doctor shook his head. "We have to keep the area open."

He explained smiling at me. "And your pretty," He laughed scratching his head in fake embarassment. I sighed. "If I wasn't attached to wires, then I would have hurt you." I growled. "What, you don't think your pretty?" He asked. He got me set up in this. He was making sure I didn't hate myself or something like that. I could tell.

"Nope. I think I am the ugliest person alive." "If you weren't in the hospital, I would have slapped you." Ginsit muttered though his teeth. I flinched when my side stung. "Damn it all." I grunted. "Is it hurting kiddo?" Kouga asked sadly. I smiled at him and hid away the pain. "Nope." I laughed. He knew though. He always knew.

"Don't hide it." He whispered. "I will if I damn well feel like it." I growled out. "Why do you think you're ugly?" The doctor inturupted us. "Because I am." I shrugged. "Your not ugly." Kouga muttered. "YES I AM!" I yelled angrily at him. "grrrrr." Ginsit growled at me lowly. I bowed my head. "You're going to shut up right now!" He snapped. I nodded and bit my lip. "Sorry bout that...what were your parents like hunny?" The doctor asked looking at me. I glared at him. 'something's not right about this guy.' I looked at Ginsit and growled. He looked at me concerned. "What is it?" "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" I yelled at the doctor. He flinched. A nurse came up to me. "Shh...hunny...what's wrong?" "Who is this man?" "Isn't he with you?" she whispered. I shook my head. "CALL SERCURITY!" she yelled growling at the man. "Get the girl away from here!" The nurse pushed the man against the wall. Ginsit snarled angrily. "he's trying to kill her!" He growled. I sniffed the iv fluids and flinched. "GRR!" I growled yanking the iv out of my arm. Everyone flinched. "Ow..." Kouga muttered. "This is toxic!" I sniffed it again. Ginsit sniffed it and charged at the man. "DAMN YOU TO HELL!" he snarled killing him instantly. I watched in horror. Ginsit turned to me and whimpered. "Shhh baby, it's ok now...It's going to be ok." The police examined everything. "This has high concentration of acids in here...it would kill you instantly...but It didn't go into you at all...he didn't turn it on yet." the nurse sighed. "Thank god..." Ginsit muttered. I smiled at him. "Heh, Your girlfriend is really wanting me dead right about now isn't she?" I asked quietly. He snarled angrily. "That bitch is dead." He snapped. "No one is going to touch my sister again!" He growled eyes turning red again. And then he ran. Ran from the hospital, ran from everyone he held dear to him. The police knew he was going to kill Angel, and since they were demons themselves, they understood why he felt he needed to. He wouldn't be going to jail, thank god.

I sighed looking after him. "Please Be careful Ginsit." I bowed my head. Kouga snorted and comforted me while the real doctors and nurses took care of me. We would wait and see what happeneds to my brother before they allow me out of the hospital. That was because of the police however, because they felt that if they allowed me ad kouga to leave, my over-protective brother would kill them all without a second thought, or because they were just plain scared of facing him. Which could be more of the reason to leave us in the hospital.

I was perfectly fine, but the doctors kept me in my room. "Your still healing." The would mutter nervously. Finally, I blew it. "LET ME OUT! I AM PERFECTLY FINE!! I WANT MY BROTHER!" and with that I put a whole table through a glass wall. They looked at me nervously. I barred my teeth, and they moved aside. I took off down the hall. Finally free. Kouga ran after me. "Yeahhoo!" He skipped and spun, also enjoying freedom. We ran from the building. "Ginsit didn't come to get us, does that mean he's dead? Or hurt?" I whimpered realizing it now. Kouga froze. "Oh god, I hope not." He whimpered. I nodded and so, we ran towards home. Ginsit's gang was over by the park. I ran towards them. "Hey, have you guys seen Ginsit?" I asked in a huff. "Yeah, he's busy though." one answered. "Busy?" I asked confused. "he's working. Didn't he tell you guys that?" The friend asked. "No, he left me and Kouga." I whispered looking at Kouga with alarm written all over my face. "Wait, Alex, what's wrong?" Sean asked me. "he left me and Kouga at the hospital for weeks." I tried not crying. I was shaking now too. "Oh god, please don't start..." Sean groaned hugging me to him. "Shhh, he went to kill Angel...shhhh." He pleaded. "Is he hurt?! Is he ok?!" I whimpered into his shoulder. Sean nodded. "Yeah, he's perfectly fine." He pleaded. I sighed and slowly managed to calm down. "Where is he?" I asked feeling really small right now. "He went to school yesterday.." Sean shrugged. I turned on my heel. "Where are you going?" Sean asked. "Home. I want to find him." I said looking back at him. "He isn't there." Sean groaned. "Why not?" I gasped. "He moved somewhere else...It's on twenty-second street." I bit my lip hard. "He wasn't going to come back for us." I growled angrily to myself. "Bastard." Kouga hissed under his breath. "He must have had a good reason not to come get you, right?" Sean asked nervously. "yeah, a good one. He doesn't want us anymore." I turned on my heel. "Come on Kouga, Let's go home." I then ran back to the house I called home. No one was living there right now, so we would spend the night there. Kouga made up a nest like bed for us and we both curled up and went to sleep.

In the morning we went to school. I went to my first class, and when I saw the other kids they all smiled. "WELCOME BACK!!!" They exclaimed. "Thanks." I smiled weakly. My teacher smiled at me and told me that later in the week I would have to stay after school to get the notes and everything that I missed. But that I wouldn't have to do it today. I smiled and thanked her. When I got to Mrs. Fii's class all of Ginsit's friends gasped. "Your back!" They smiled. I nodded. "Alex, what's happened? Ginsit won't talk to anyone." Mrs. Fii exclaimed. "Mrs. Fii, is he here today?" I asked sadly. She checked the attendence on the computer and nodded. "Why? Doesn't he come to school with you?" "Um... He doesn't know Where I am." I whispered. All his friend's gasped. "I am just warning you...I might have to leave." I looked up at her sadly. "Did something happen?" She asked. I shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't seen him in weeks." I bowed my head.

Ginsit came into the classroom and froze. He went to leave thinking I didn't see him, but I called him back. "GINSIT!" I hissed angrily. He grunted and turned back towards me. "They let you out?" He asked quietly. "You weren't going to come back for us." I felt tears slide down my cheeks. He sighed. "You were better off with out me coming back for you." "fine then." I couldn't have felt more hurt. "But I was scared when you didn't come back Ginsit." I got to my feet and walked passed him. "Hey." He grabbed my shoulder. "Don't come near me." I whispered shrugging off his hand. "Don't cry-" He pleaded, but I ran away from him. I slammed my hand into the wall near mrs. Fii's class, leaving behind a bloody spot. "shit." I heard Mrs. Fii groan. I went into the girls bathroom. There I shook and cried until lunch. My fist was still bleeding, but soon it stopped.

I walked, puffy eyed, to the lunch hall where I was going to wait for Kouga. He ran towards me. "Did you find Ginsit?" He asked nervously. I looked up at him and nodded. "He doesn't want us anymore kouga." I whimpered helplessly. "That bastard." he hissed angrily wiping at my tears. He sniffed the air and growled. He grabbed up my fist and growled again. "Your bleeding." He snarled. "I punched a wall. It's ok." I whispered. "Don't do that then." He sighed. "Lets go get lunch, who knows when we will eat again today." Kouga grunted. "I'll get a job." I shrugged. We both agreed we would get a job to support ourselves. We got lunch and sat down at a empty table. I looked up from picking at my plate. "You have to eat something Baby." Kouga pleaded. "I am not hungry, here, you eat it." I gave it to him. He sighed and looked at me nervously. "Don't give me that look, I don't want to eat anything right now, like my stomach can handle it anyways." I sighed.

I saw Ginsit studying me with concerned eyes. I sighed and turned away from him, getting up and going out of the cafe. The bell rang for class to start again. So I slowly went back to Mrs. Fii's class. "How are you feeling?" Mrs. Fii asked me as everyone else came in the classroom. "I'm fine." I smiled fakely shaking my head. Ginsit came in and he looked at me surprised. "Alex." He gasped. I ignored him and started copying down the notes that were on the board. Mrs. Fii glared at Ginsit. "Would you like to say something?" She cocked a eyebrow. "Yes ma'am, but to my little sister only." Ginsit looked over at me. I continued to ignore his stare. "You shouldn't inturrupt class. It's rude." I snapped. He sighed. "Allie-Al..." He pleaded. "Does it look like I really want to talk to you?" I looked at him hurt still. He flinched, as well as his friends. "You understand why I did that though right?" He asked. "Yeah. Perfectly crystal." I bowed my head. "You finally found a chance to ditch me and Kouga, so you did." I shrugged. "That's not it at all!" He snapped. "Yeah? Then how come you never came back?" I looked up at him again.

"Ginsit, what's she going on about?" His friend asked. "Nothing. He just left me and Kouga for a few weeks at the hospital. And he never came back for us. Well Ginsit, catch ya around." I waved as the bell rang and I exited the room. "Come on Al, Let's go home." Kouga sighed. "First I need to get a job." I laughed gently.

So soon I was working eight hours every night, and I finally managed to get all my make up work passed in. But I didn't eat alot, causing me to get skinnier. Kouga looked at me wearily. "Please eat something!" He begged. "Not now, I am busy." I was studying and soing some of my work that I had gotten earlier. "No, stop this. Eat something." He pulled my books away. "Kouga! Come on! I won't be able to get everything done if I don't start now!" He looked at me angrily. "You got to eat Damnit!" He hissed angrily. "Your sick Alex, your going to get even sicker." He lowered his voice. I sighed. "I am fine Kouga. Now give me my books, I have to get going." I grabbed the books and walked out of the lunch room. I walked into Mrs. Fii. "Where ya going hun?" She asked helping me pick up some of my books that had fell. "Well I was wondering if I could sit in your classroom and do some of my homework. I won't have time to do any of it tonight." I looked up at her hopefully. "Yeah, sure. Have you lost weight?" She gasped. "I don't know." I shrugged. She studied me carefully. "Did you have anything to eat today?" She asked. "No not yet, I'll grab something on my way to work tonight." I shrugged. "You have a job? How long have you had it? What is it?" SHe asked, now seemingly interested. "It's over at Johnson's and sons. " I asnwered. "I've had it for a few months now. Me and Kouga both have to have jobs so that we don't get sent into foster homes. Plus I am saving up so I can buy some stuff that I want." I shrugged. "Ok, go on in the classroom." She smiled at me. "That's harmless having a job that can allow you to take responsability." She smiled. I nodded and proceeded to her classroom. I did the rest of my work and rested my head down for a moment. Before I knew it, I was sound asleep. I heard a slight whimper above me. I looked up sleepily and yawned. I saw Ginsit looking down at me. "Pup..." He whimpered. "Oh, hey." I stretched and sat up. "Kouga told me what's been going on." He whispered in shock. "Oh? What did he say?" I asked looking at the clock. "Look at me, Alex." He ordered. I looked at him. His eyes widened. "You've lost weight." He gasped. "I don't know." I shrugged. "Have you been eating regulary? You can't be serious, why are you loosing weight?" He said in his over-protective tone. "What are you worried about? I am not in your custody anymore, you shouldn't be that worried. Me and Kouga are doing fine." I snapped. "No you aren't! Kouga told me that he hated my guts for doing this to you!" He snapped back. "Doing what?" I asked. "Making you sick. That's what Kouga says I am doing to you." he looked really angrey at himself.

"I don't know why he keeps saying I am sick." I grunted. "Cause I am not." "Are you starving yourself?!' He hissed angrily. The class was now staring at me. "No, I Just haven't had time to eat anything." I shrugged. Ginsit looked like he was going to throw up. "Why haven't you baby?" He whimpered. "Cause I have alot to get done." I shrugged. "I'll eat something before I go to work." I shrugged. "Work..." His eyes widened in horror. "Yeah. Me and Kouga have jobs." I looked at him like he was crazy.

Ginsit grabbed onto his stomach and went to the trash bin to throw up. "What's wrong with you?" I asked nervously. He was still heaving. I went to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. He started crying. I would have stayed to help him more, but the bell rang, and me and kouga needed to get to work right after the school bell rang. I had no homework, so that meant that tonight I could sleep easily without anything to worry about. Kouga looked at me angrily. "Why did you tell Ginsit that I wasn't eating? It's not his fault." I looked Kouga in the eye. He growled and barred his teeth at me.

"It is so his fault. Now you over work yourself, and work too hard." He hissed. "So what? Kouga, I am not going to take your lecture of 'you not approving that I work' speach." I grumbled. "But I don't approve of you working this hard Alex!" He hissed. "You are trying way to hard, just so we can live together. Can't I be the one to work? Let me take care of you." He pleaded. "No. Your not going to do all the work on your own. You'd get stressed out too much." I sighed. "Ginsit is killing you Alex. Your not noticing it. But he is. Your now too afraid to let someone else take care of you because your scared that they will abandon you too. I can see you wasting away, and I want you back!" Kouga yelled at me. I looked at him startled. "I want you back." He whispered before tears went down his cheeks. I hated to see him cry, It broke my heart in two. I sighed and rubbed his shoulder. "I am here Kouga. Please let me help take care of things alright? I love you too, so I don't want you to have to waste away as well ok? So let me work." He looked down at me. "No-please..." He begged. But I didn't have time for this anymore, I had to get going to go to work.

I worked the hardest shift of my life, and when I got home, I knew I wasn't going to be able to get up for school tommorrow. "Kouga, can you call the school and tell them I am not feeling good? I need sleep." I whispered crawling into his bed that was closer then my own. He sighed. "Yeah, I'll call." He whispered. "Ok. Goodnight." And with his reply, I passed out cold. Kouga was still going to go to school. When I woke up, I decided it would be good to clean up the house. So I scrubbed at it for a while before

taking a shower. I looked in the merroa. I could see my ribs starting to show up. "Oh my god, I am sick." I felt my eyes widen. I saw no fat on me at all, and I could see every muscle that I had. My clothes were too big too. I started crying and hopped into the shower.

When Kouga got home, he whimpered seeing the house cleaned. "Alex, you were supposed to be sleeping." He whimpered again. I heard him check the cabinets. "Everything in your food stock is still full. You haven't eaten anything!" He yelled at me angrily. I got dressed and went towards him. I was crying now. "Kouga..." I whimpered. He gasped and hugged me to him. "What's wrong?" He pleaded. "I think I am Anerexic!" I bawled. He sighed. "Yeah. You are." He muttered. I started shaking. "Shh...We'll go get you some help ok? Here, try eating something." He handed me a peice of bread. "Every little bit will help you hun." He begged. I nodded. "ok." I only managed to eat two peices of bread. "We'll do this for a few days alright, then once you get alittle better, maybe you won't have to go to the doctors." He sighed. I thanked him and fell asleep on his shoulder while we sat on the couch. "No more working for you." He hissed gently, allowing me to stay put on his shoulder.

In the morning, I moaned and decided it would be ok to go to school. I packed a lunch and woke up Kouga. "Come on, lets go to school." I laughed when he shook his head. "Noooo." he whinned. "Ok, fine. Don't trash the house too much ok? I'll see you after school." I then walked to the building that should be called 'Hell.'

I went to first block and felt my stomach growl. The teacher studied me. "Go to Guidence." She muttered holding out a pass. I grabbed up my stuff and went to my guidence counsler. She studied me. "Why haven't you been eating?" She asked sadly. "I just didn't think about it Ma'am. I am eating now though. Kouga finally got to me about it. How did you find out?" I asked. "Your brother came to me worried sick yesterday when you didn't show up to school. Kouga had called you in and said that you were sick." She sighed. "Yeah, I wasn't feeling too good." I sighed as well. "You and your brother haven't talked to each other in a while right? Why?" She asked taking notes. "That is my families buisness and none of your concern." I snapped. Her eyes widened. "Is that a forbidden topic to talk about? Your brother?" She asked startled. I growled at her. She smiled. "Why?" "Because he abandoned me alright?!" I snapped so angrily she backed off. "Me and Kouga have to work our asses off just to get anywhere and keep a roof over our heads! And Because I have to do all my school work during lunch, I haven't had time to eat! And then I don't have time to before I go to work because it's right after school! And by the time I get home, I have to go to sleep because in two to three hours more, I will have to repeat the process over again. I sleep on the weekends." I snapped. She looked at me sadly. "And who do you blame for this?" She asked. "Me." I looked her in the eyes. "I blame no one but me." She couldn't stop me as I walked towards the door. "And I will sue you if you blab any of that to the other teachers or staff." I hissed over my shoulder. "What would that do?" She sighed. "It would mean your job, and I could buy a car for Kouga." I grinned back at her. She knew I knew the rules. So, she nodded her head. A promise to stay quiet to any staff.

I walked back to class in a huff. I sat down and took out a notebook. "Did you even go to guidence?" The teacher asked. I glared at her so Icily that she backed away. "obviously by my mood, you should be able to tell." I snapped. She sighed. "Ok-ok.Jeez chill out. We were only concerned about you." She sighed. I ignored her completely. When the bell rang, I slammed my back pack over my shoulder and walked out of the class. Mrs. Fii sighed in relief when she saw me. "Hi Alex. Glad to see you back." She smiled warmly. I calmed down so I wouldn't be mad with her. "Nice to be back Mrs. Fii." I smiled back. "Hunny, you are really loosing alot of weight." She whinned. "I know Mrs. Fii. Me and Kouga are going to take care of it. There's no need to worry anymore. I am eating again." I sighed. "You mean to say that you totally stopped eating in general?!" She yelped. I nodded ashamed of myself.

"Oh hunny. Why?" She asked concerned. "I didn't have time." I shrugged and took my seat as other people came in. Ginsit saw me sitting there and he rushed over to me. "Why weren't you here yesterday?!" He hissed. "I was sick." I looked up at him. "You are sick." He bowed his head. "Your not eating anything are you?" He whimpered. "I am so eating." I grunted bitting my tounge. "Kouga is supposed to take care of you." He whimpered. "No he isn't .You are. Kouga isn't related to me Ginsit. But I don't want anyone to take care of me anymore. I can take care of myself. So get off my back, you don't know what it's like for us now that you ditched us." I snapped. He whimpered. "Tell me how it is then..." He pleaded. "Too late for that." I hissed angrily. "I'm sorry." He started crying. "It's not your fault. So stop your crying. For gods sake." I whispered, looking away. "Why should I?" He snarled. "Because I hate seeing you cry." I answered bowing my head, one lone tear sliding down my cheek.

He reached his hand out to me, but snatched it back. He snarled angrily at himself and ran from the room.

"Oh for the love of god!" Mrs. Fii whinned looking after him. "I'll go get him." I sighed standing up. "Why must you? Your the one who caused him to do it." A groupie hissed. "That's exactly why I'm going to go get him. Shut up you bastard!" I snarled the last part when I heard someone whisper about me being a heartless bitch.  
"You don't know my life so don't you even start telling me that I am a heartless bitch! I don't blame anything on Ginsit, even if other people do, so how does that make me heartless?!" I snapped glaring at him. Waiting for a answer. "You hurt him, that's why your heartless!" He snapped back. "If I did, I was only seeking revenge. Either way, I'd hurt myself twice as much as I did him!" I snapped. "You punished yourself?" He asked. "Duh, no dip sherlock." I snapped. "Then why are you two not getting along?! Do you fight this much outta school too?" "I don't see him outside of school. I live with Kouga." I said trying to calm down. "Why? Isn't he raising you?" I sighed. "Mrs. Fii would probably like me to shut up." I muttered. "No. I don't. I want to know what's going on too!" She exclaimed. "Well Ginsit's ex girlfriend threatened to get back at Ginsit when he broke up with her. She treatened I guess, to kill me, or hurt me pretty badly. Because I shoved her and then clawed her when she came to Ginsit later on. Well she came to my house with her possy, and she tried killing me. She almost did, but I was brought to the hospital. Turns out the 'Doctor' was in her possy, and when he put a IV in me, It held toxin. He's now dead, and it turned out the IV wasn't turned on yet." I sighed. "Ginsit Killed Angel, I think...He said he was going to, and then he up and ran away. I hadn't seen him for weeks. The police made me and Kouga remain at the hospital." I shook my head. "Why?" "because they were scared that if Ginsit found out that we were let out then he would kill them. He abandoned me and Kouga. He never came to get us. That's the whole thing. That's why he's been upset, and as well as me." I looked away. "Why have you lost so much weight then?" The one who called me a heartless Bitch asked. "Anerexia?" He asked. I sighed. "I guess." He stood up and growled. "How is that a way to punish yourself?! Your slowly killing yourself!" He yelled out angrily. "And why do you care what I do to myself?" I asked looking at him gently. "I don't.." He bit his lip. "Then be quiet." I smirked. "But- you have to eat something." He pleaded through a bit lip. "I am eating again. It's none of your concern. Kouga finally managed to get through to me. I wasn't thinking when I wasn't eating. I was trying to juggle my job and school work. Getting some sleep somewhere after..." I sighed. "Your job..." Mrs. Fii glared at me. "Yeah, what of it?" I asked. "How long do you work?" "Right after school for eight hours usually." "You must only get three hours of sleep." "That's if I have homework done." I corrected. "But what about Kouga?" She asked. "Same thing. He works too." I shrugged. The boy that called me a Heartless bitch groaned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you heartless." He whispered. I laughed. "But I am a bitch." I then walked towards the door. "Be back in a moment." I followed Ginsit's scent.

He was sitting against the Library wall. "Come on. Time for class." I glared at him. "Who says? You do this all the time." He muttered. "the Heartless Bitch says so. Now move it." I gave him a hand up. He didn't want to go to class that easily. "Wench." He snapped. "Oh yeah, there's some added brownie points. If you shut up and come back to class, maybe I'll tell you where me and Kouga are staying so you could, swing by. I'll cook some dinner." I said sighing. He nodded and walked with me back to class. "Where are you living." He placed his arm across the door frame not letting me in. "Derry road. The house we all used to live in." I smiled at him. He nodded. "I'm coming home with you after school. We really need to talk." He pleaded. "I have to work." I sighed. He glared at me coldly and snarled bitterly. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled. "I am quitting tonight. Chill out Big bro." I laughed punching him in the arm.

He sighed and let me inside the room first. "The triiumphant return of GINSIT!" I called out playfully curtsieing. Everyone laughed. Ginsit glared at me coldly. "Do that again wench and I'll-" He was cut off with a growl that started out quietly then ended up loudly from every kid in the class. "Way to earn brownie points Ginsit." I scolded gently. He sighed and bowed his head. "Don't curtsie to me then." He muttered sourly. "It was a joke." The day went by faster today. When I got to work, I quit my job. "What do you mean your quitting bitch?!" The owner wasn't too thrilled. "I need to quit because of Family and Health problems sir." I sighed. "BITCH!" He wailed me on the cheek. I yelped and collided into the wall, only to slump onto the floor. 'Abusive boss? this is riddiculous!' I heard a low snarl and saw Ginsit at the door. "Wow, where'd you come from?" I gasped. He looked at me and clawed at the boss. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER!" He snapped cutting him up badly. He then picked me up off the ground and carried me out of the building. He went over to his car and placed me in the passenger seat. He buckled me up, before getting in the driver's seat and peeling away. He drove to Me and Kouga's house. He was still pissed off. He got out and came towards me as I also got out of the car. I went to the door and went in. Kouga was sitting on the couch watching some, utterly inappropriate stuff on t.v. "Aha so this is what you do when I am not home?" I laughed turning off his t.v. show. He moaned and looked over at the door. "What's that bastard doing here?" He snapped. "I made a deal with him at school. And he came and got me from work." I looked over at Ginsit who had his head bowed in the doorway. "Get inside." I ordered. He did so carefully. I placed my work stuff down and went over to the cabinets. "What would you like for dinner?" I asked munching on a granola bar I found. Kouga smiled relieved. "Your eating." He sighed. Ginsit looked at him angrily. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHY WASN'T SHE EATING?!" he yelled. "You." Kouga snapped getting to his feet and coming towards me. "Kouga, that isn't true.." I whispered to him. He came towards me and kissed my cheek. "I will not hear a moment more of you blaming it on yourself." he glared at me angrily. "Kouga, you never listen to me." I sighed looking up at him. "I don't want to listen to you, Damnit." Kouga grunted. I sighed. "Fine then." I snapped. Ginsit laughed. We both looked at him, forgetting that he was here. "Kouga, you two aren't even married yet and you are treating her like she's yours." Kouga grinned at me slyly. A look that meant, 'let's give it to him.' He wrapped his arm around my waist and rubbed my stomach. "Well that's because she's carrying my child." Kouga sucked on my neck. I moaned and leaned into him. Kouga smirked against my neck that my body was actually reacting to his touch. "How can she be pregnant when you can see all the ribs on her?" "We found out yesterday. That's why she's eating again." Kouga answered. I looked over at Ginsit who looked at me wide eyed. His eyes were starting to water. "I'll Kill you Kouga!" he snarled barring his teeth. Kouga laughed and bit my neck gently. "I'm kidding. She isn't pregnant. Yet." Kouga smirked deviously. I could only look at Ginsit and Kouga with wide eyes. "No! I won't let you do that to her!' Ginsit snarled rolling up his sleeves. "Why? I wouldn't mind seeing your sister in some of those positions that was in that movie." That was it. That blew the gasket right off of Ginsit. His eyes bled red and he charged.

"GUYS!" I called out, standing in between them holding out my hands. "Ginsit, kouga was just kidding! He's my BEST friend! Please guys stop it!" I pleaded. Kouga shoved me out of the way just as Ginsit was clawing down at him. It would have got Kouga and me if Kouga didn't move me.Kouga bit out a yelp as he started bleeding. He then clawed Ginsit. The scent of blood from the claw marks hung on the air. I whimpered out, but neither of them cared. I went to the wall and slammed my fists against it, getting angrier and angrier with each swing. My knuckles started bleeding, that's when they both took notice. "No! Alex! Stop it!" Kouga yelped. I slammed my fist one more time against the wall, and dropped my hand down. Blood trailed down after my hand. I panted and leaned against the wall. My Forehead against the coldness of it. "Alex, what the hell do you think you were doing?" Kouga came towards me. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Stop fighting." I whimpered. "Stop fighting..." I whispered shaking my head. "We stopped...Alex..." Ginsit whimpered coming closer as well. I shivered and started crying. "oh great...What's the matter?" Kouga pulled me to him. "You know I can't stand smelling blood!" I sobbed into his chest. He growled gently. I looked up at him. He was looking at Ginsit, his eyes a red color. I gasped. I have never seen Kouga's eyes turn red. "Shh. It's ok...It's only the scent of your blood.." He whispered looking at me calmly. Ginsit groaned. "I don't think I can take much more of that either." He nodded. "She knew it would get our attention. After all, we both love her. We don't want anything to hurt her." Kouga nodded his head. "Actually, I didn't know what I was doing.." I bit my lip. "..." Kouga looked at me now. His hears twitched at the sound of my voice. "Go make supper female." He ordered. I looked at him wide eyed.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I snapped. "Go. make. Supper. Female." He said sharpening his tone. "And if I don't wanna?" I asked. He barred his enlongated fangs at me. I looked at him angrily."Go, I need to speak with your brother." He shooed me away. "But I don't want you two to fight again!" I begged. "We won't. I swear on our parent's graves. Ok?" Ginsit said quietly. "OK." I nodded and retreated into the kitchen. I cooked up a storm, all the while listening to the conversation that was going on in the living room. "Why is there a bruise on her cheek? It wasn't there when she got out of bed this morning." Kouga snapped. "Her old boss punched her when she told him why she had to quit." Ginsit replied. "That damn prick." Kouga grunted. "Why didn't you ask Her about it if you were concerned?" "because if you were the one who did it, then she wouldn't have said anything. Or she would have blamed herself. Again." Kouga snapped. Ginsit growled. "She does that more now doesn't she?" He asked. "Yep." Kouga said sighing. "Why does she think that everything is her fault. Is that the reason why she wasn't eating? Has she hurt herself even more then just this show of punching the walls?" Ginsit asked allarmed. "She blames herself about anything actually. Like you ditching her at the hospital. Where she was scared, and needed you the most. She missed you so much, she even threw a whole table through a glass wall, just to prove she was well enough to go home. She was so damn scared that Angel might have killed you, because we both knew that other wise you'd never leave her there. But we were both wrong. And it hurt Ginsit. It really hurt." Kouga sounded so sad. "She was crying to Sean when we ran into them, but he didn't say anything but that you moved. I have never seen her more hurt in her life, and that made me hate you. The moment I saw her cry that you abandoned us, I hated you. And I don't think I can ever forgive you for doing that to me, and for doing that to her." "Kouga, I thought if there were more people that were friends with Angel, they'd try and kill me. And they did. They now knew where I lived, so they would come after me. I had to move. And keeping you hidden somewhere isn't what I wanted to do, believe me. But I couldn't see Her hurt like that again. I couldn't let her get killed. Kouga, would you have brought her with you?!  
Ginsit snarled. I listened closley to that answer. "I would have brought her. Because then we could both make the decision that would be best. I wouldn't want her to worry over my well being. She thought you were Dead Ginsit. Then she saw you at school. How would you think a girl like her would react when she was the one who found her parents Murdered on their bedroom floor. I swore to NEVER see her in that pain again, and you did it to her! DAMNIT! I was the one who was comforting her when she spotted your mom and dad. Then the first thing she thought of was, Her brother." Kouga growled. I sighed and went back to cooking. When they came back in, I was setting the table. The food was all cooked. "mmm smells good hun." Ginsit grinned. I laughed. "Thanks." They took a seat. Ginsit was at the head of the table like always. He smiled happily as we talked about good stuff, nothing that would make us upset.

I Cleaned up and made some coffee and broke out the cookies. I carried those to the table. I took a sip out of my coffee. Ginsist snorted and took the cup away from me. He went back into the kitchen and returned with a cup of milk. I looked up at him as he handed it to me. "No Coffee." He shook his head. I grabbed a cookie and smiled as I dunked it in the milk. "Heh. Your such a little kid." Ginsit smirked. His head bowed. Obviously that statement ruined his laugh. I went over to where he sat on the couch. I then leaned into him, laying my head down on his chest. He instantly cuddled closer to me. His hand coming to my head and bringing it down onto his chest. He brushed his hand across my cheek and ran his fingers through my hair. He whimpered quietly. "You have no idea how much I missed you Alex." Ginsit whined lowering his head to my shoulder. I looked at him. "If you missed me so much, why didn't you come back for me?" I asked. "Because I couldn't Allie-Al." he sighed kissing my forehead. I sighed placing the cup on the coffee table, and wrapped my arms around him. I rested my head on his chest, feeling safe again. Him and Kouga could always do that to me.

I took a deep breath and felt my troubles wash away like rain. Knowing he wouldn't stay really made my heart sting. Kouga asked my thoughts. "Your still not going to stay are you?" He asked. Ginsit looked down at me. "I want to move back in." He kissed my cheek and wiped at my tears that were falling. "Oh no, please, don't cry..." He pleaded. I wiped my cheeks off on his shirt. "I wanted you to come back." I whimpered. He smiled down at me. "Ok, I'm going to, shhhh." He rubbed my back. Kouga laughed gently coming to sit next to me. He knew how much that comforted me. I finally found sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up, I was lying in Kouga's bed. I never really slept in my own room, because it was too close to Ginsit's old room. I was perfectly comfy with him sleeping next to me anyways. I yawned and looked over to see that Ginsit was lying on one side of the bed, and Kouga on the other. It was a very, very weird thing. I looked for a way to climb out of bed, but between the two of them, there wasn't much of a chance. So I tried sliding down to the footboard. I heard one start snarling, before the other joined him. I still tried climbing up over the footboard, but felt a hand grab me and pull me back. Kouga wrapped his arm around me. I sighed and closed my eyes. His hand rubbed up and down my side. He was feeling my ribs. His face contorted into a sour look. I giggled quietly. It was tickling me what he was doing. "hmm?" His eyes were still drooping. "Kouga let me go..." I begged giggling still. His ears twitched. "hmmmm Sarah, go back to bed." he rubbed his fingers against my shoulder.

"Why are you so skinny?" He asked whimpering still in his sleep. "Because I am Anerexic." I said sighing. He growled in response. "That's killing yourself." He snapped.

"Yeah I know." He whimpered again. "But I love you." He pleaded. "Kouga, wake up stupid, I ain't sarah!" I laughed kicking him gently in the leg. He looked down at me startled. "what?" He gasped. "Goodmorning hunny. Wakie wakie!" I joked sarcasticly. He growled at me gently and hugged me closer. "Not right now Mate. Go to sleep." He growled. I glared at him. "What?" He laughed. "I have to go to the bathroom. And since when Have you been calling me your mate?" I thought he was kidding. He sighed and lowered his lips to mine. Placing a chaste kiss there, and then slowly pulling away. "I have been calling you my mate." He grumbled. I looked at him wide eyed. "But I have a boyfriend." I gasped touching my lips. "He won't touch you." Kouga hissed lowly. "I'm so confused." He smirked and allowed me up. "Go to the bathroom mate." He gently tapped my butt as I walked away from him.

"You have a girlfriend." I looked back at him. "She isn't going to touch me either. I already talked to both of them." "Is that why Ban never kissed me?" I asked startled. He nodded in amusement. Knowing full well that I had to go to the bathroom. I turned and ran to go to the bathroom. When I came back Ginsit was awake and leaning against the headbord. I smiled at him and crawled towards him over Kouga. I crawled on my hands and knees, and if I had my wolf tail, it would have been wagging, happily. I felt a small nip on my shoulder. Kouga slowly pulled his head away and smiled at me. His eyes were closed and he looked quite happy.

"Do I even get a choice in the matter?" I asked curling up back in the middle. "Choice in what matter?" Ginsit asked. I looked at Kouga for permission. His smile doubled in size. "Well, I guess you do have the decision to choose who your mate is. After all, your the one whose going to be on your back the most." He laughed gently. I felt my eyes triple their size as my mouth hung open. Kouga placed a hand to stroke my cheek. My mouth closed, uncertain of what to say. He then stuck his thumb in my mouth. I heard Ginsit growl nervously. "Please, don't." He begged. I Felt my tounge work on its own. It went to his thumb and licked timidly. Then I sucked gently. He moaned and pulled his head away. "Ginsit." He whinned trying to get up. Ginsit pulled him back down. "Just, don't do something, she isn't ready for...and don't hurt her if she is. Be gentle ok? She's my baby sis." Ginsit then walked out of the room, closing the door. I looked after him confused. I could feel the lining of my panties getting wet. I smelt a musk come from Kouga as well. I was turned on my his scent. It drove me to want him to touch me again. Kouga leaned foreward and sucked on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth alittle bit, and out first french kiss was amazing. Kouga moaned again and stroked my cheek. Once again, in went the thumb. This time I bit down gently, scraping my teeth against it. My tounge swirled at the top of his thumb, and I felt some pressure on my leg. Kouga was pushing himself closer to me, and now, through his boxers poked his manhood. I saw my hand move on it's own towards it. I let a finger slide across it gently. Kouga whinned and whimpered loudly. "Ahhh." He winced out. His boxers now way to tight for him. I looked at him and brushed my hand across his cheek. He hummed contently with his eyes closed. I let my thumb trace his bottom lip. He smirked and grabbed my wrist. He brought my palm out to his mouth. He started sucking and nibbling. I felt my panties get alittle wetter. I burried my head in his shoulder, unsure of why my body was reacting this way. It felt so good it was painful. I snapped his elastic on his boxers and that surly got his attention quickly. He growled in comand, and I felt my clothes being taken from me. I tried to quickly cover my breasts from his veiw, but his growl made me stop. I looked up at him, realizing that he had somehow gotten me on my back. He looked down at me with wide eyes. "You aren't as ready as I thought you were, your legs didn't open for me." He sighed. I looked down to see my Knees snapped tightly together. I smirked at him, and slowly allowed my muscles to relax. I removed my leg barrier and felt him flop closer to me. His eyes closed. "Stop it, if you want to get out of this room still a Virgin." He muttered. "Awww." I whinned rubbing up against him. I never acted this way. He growled and bit my shoulder, obviously a way he thought would keep me still and allow him to control me. I looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes. "Down bitch." He growled gently at me. I smirked and wiggled. He sucked in a sharp breath that sounded almost painful. I froze. He rubbed a finger at the base of my woman hood. I shivered and closed my eyes. "Open your eyes." Kouga laughed kissing my cheek. I looked up at him. "This is your first time, baby, it's ok to be scared. I won't do anything if it hurts ok?" He asked. I nodded, trusting him fully. "The first few minutes will hurt though hunny." He sighed sadly. I looked at him startled. "I'm going to have to break a barrier that's there, it will hurt alittle. It's ok to cry though...and you can bite my shoulder..." He rubbed my cheek. I nodded. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. I smiled at him. "If you want me to." I answered smartly. He retreated his head bowed and his chest heaving. He collapsed onto the bed, and a wave of salt hit me.

He was crying.

"Kouga?" I asked laying next to him. "I don't want you to allow me to do this if you don't want to yourself!" He whimpered. "I do, hunny. I was just saying that." I kissed him on the cheek. He looked up at me, tears pouring out of his eyes. I leaned over to his ear and kissed it. "I'm sorry ok?" I then nibbled on his earlobe. He moaned and tugged away from me gently. I bowed my head sadly. Kouga pushed me on my back. He nipped at my exposed skin making me relax against him. "Don't you every say something like that again." He snapped. I nodded weakly. He ran his hands over my hips and brought me to him. "Ok hun?" He aske dlooking me in the eyes. I nodded wearily. He thrusted in, and crashed his chest against mine, to give me a protected feeling. The pain made me yelp out in pain. Tears went down my cheeks and I bit Kouga's shoulder. He grunted and kissed my face, licking at the salt trails. Soon the pain subsided, just like he said. But he wasn't going anywhere. He checked me over and over again yet. He touched my thigh gently with his hands. "You have a bruise already." He muttered angrily at himself. "It's perfectly fine, remember that I am basically skin and bones now, so bruising is wicked easily shown now." I said reasuring him. He nodded his head, running a hand over my ribs.

"every damn bone in your body." He hissed angrily at me. "Well if I got too fat, then you won't like me anymore." I said looking him in the eye. He snarled bitterly. "Dumb bitch you're my mate!" He yelled at me. I bowed my head. "I can't believe you." Kouga snarled viciously. "Neither can I." I muttered sadly. He had gotten up,so that our chests didn't touch anymore. And I felt weak and vulnerable. I shivered as Kouga glared down at me. I looked up in his eyes, suddenly a spark of worry reflected there. It was a small, minusclule spark, but still there. Something had just caught his attention. He sighed and slowly laid back down on top of me. "Mate-look me in the eyes." Kouga ordered. I had my head bowed. "Mate." He snapped. I looked at him wearily.

"Shhh." He said kissing up to plant one on my lips. "Don't be sad..." He shook his head. "Well, you pulled away." I whispered. Kouga chuckled. "You didn't like that did you?" I shook my head. "That was cold." I muttered. He nicked at my shoulder as he started moving. I felt like he was in control of me again, but I didn't mind. The feeling was just too good to pass up. I felt unimaginable feelings and emotions as he continued at a quicker place. Soon I yelped out his name as I came, and Kouga growled powerfully as he came after me.

He tried catching himself from falling ontop of me, but he ended up on me anyways. He sighed and tried pushing himself up on his elbows which he couldn't do either.

I couldn't breathe with his weight ontop of me. "Kouga.." I whispered. He nodded. "I know, I know, I'm trying..." He finally managed to untangle from me and collapse next to me. I took a deep breath and continued panting. Kouga leaned over me and bit where my neck and shoulder meet. He licked away the blood that now surfaced and he pulled me to him. I rested my head on his arm he had wrapped around me. "Now that Bankotsu better stay away from you mate. And you better start eating again. Or I will have every right to punish you." He sighed. "I have started eating again... besides, you wouldn't hurt me." I looked him in the eye. "If I had to, I would." He snapped. I bit my lip angrily. "Mate." He growled lowly. I turned away from him. "Don't act so cold brat." He mumbled. "You said you would hurt me if you had to.." I closed my eyes. "Why is that making you sad?" He growled more confused then angrey. "Ginsit abandoned us, that hurt me..." I said quietly. "So what?" He snapped. "He said he had to. So he hurt both of us because he felt he had to. Would you do the same thing?" I asked in explaination. His eyes widened. "N-no." He whispered kissing me and hugging me to him. "I'd never do that. Shhh. Don't worry! I'd never leave you..." He nuzzled my neck and kissed me repeatedly. "Don't ever think something like that again mate..." He said sadly. I nodded my head and sighed.

After a while, we both got up and took turns to go into the shower. We got dressed into our pajamas and went to see what Ginsit was up to. He wasn't there. We shrugged and Kouga went to watch some t.v while I cooked some dinner. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Ginsit looking down at me wearily. "Hi Ginsit." I smiled at him. "Are you alright?" He growled nervously. "Yeah. I'm fine." I nodded my head and smiled. He sighed and looked back at his friends. They were all goofing around with Kouga. "You guys Hunrey?" I called. Kouga smirked at me. They all nodded. "Ok, Dinner's ready." I served each one of them, and made myself a half sandwhich. Sean looked at me sadly. "Are we eating all of your food?" The others stopped stuffing their faces. "No, I'm still working on eating this much." I was getting really full, and I only had eaten half of the half sandwhich. I felt angrey eyes fall on me as I was about to put down the sandwhich. "Chill out, I'm really full." I muttered looking up at my Mate, and Brother. "Alex...please, eat more." Ginsit pleaded. "I'm working on it alright? At least I'm trying." I sighed rubbing my head. "Yeah, but trying isn't going to be enough..." Kouga grunted. I looked at him sadly. "I'm working on it ok?! Damn...do you know how full you get when you haven't been eating and then trying to eat a damn sandwhich?!" I snapped at him. "ALEX." He growled. I stood up sharply, grabbing his glass of water and throwing it on him. Ginsit laughed a gut busting laugh.

"YOU TOO!" I threw his on him as well. I then turned angrily and stomped up the stairs. I slammed the door and locked it, keeping everyone out. I heard the arguing downstairs. "What the hell?!" Ginsit snapped at Kouga. "She's bloody, fricken pissed that's what!" Kouga snapped. "Yeah, no dip iddiot." I sighed and tried calming down.

"Why is she pissed though?" I heard Sean cut in. "Because we keep ragging on her." Kouga muttered. "And it's HIS fault ANYWAYS!" Kouga must have yelled at Ginsit.

"Wait! Man! Don't go..." That was followed by the door slamming. I ran from my room and watched Ginsit take off running up the street. "Kouga!" I whimpered looking at him angrily. "Wait! No!" He reached his hand out but I was running out the door in a flash.

"Damn it! I didn't know she would starve herself!" I heard Ginsit growl, and I smelt blood. I ran faster. He was getting further and further away from me. I was panicking, as the smell of blood grew stronger. "DAMN IT." "GINSIT!" I whimpered as the thunder and lightning started up. "I should just get my own life over with." Another wave of blood. "GINSIT!" I screamed now, trying to catch him but I couldn't. Finally I saw his white shirt ahead of me. "GINSIT!" I gasped running as fast as I could, and wrapped my arms around his waist as I collapsed. "huh?" I looked up to Ginsit's worried look at me. "What are you doing out here?" He gasped. I couldn't say anything but. "Don't leave me again..." I sobbed out. He picked me up. "Your going to catch Pnumonia out here." He growled at me resting his head against my own. We stood there in the pouring rain, my white pajamas soaking through. I saw his arms bleeding, and I started crying even more. "Hush..." He pleaded, walking slowly back towards home. "Don't leave me again...Ginsit..." I whimpered holding onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry baby...I won't..." He rocked me gently, before hugging me tightly. "I won't try leaving ever again.." he promised kissing my cheek.

The front door was open. Kouga was standing there and he rushed out towards us. "Alex." He gasped. He moved out of the way quickly and allowed Ginsit to carry me to the couch. "Get some Towels bastard." Ginsit snapped. Sean gasped when he stood where Kouga was standing. "She caught you?" He gasped. "Yeah. She did." I looked up at Ginsit's sad voice. "damn, she's pretty fast." Sean grunted. "Yeah." Ginsit nodded. I felt Kouga place his hand on my back. "Give her back." He snapped coldly at Ginsit. "I don't think she's going to let go." Ginsit whispered allowing his arms to drop from holding onto me. I sat up and looked at Ginsit. "Alex." Kouga came into my range. I clawed him back angrily. I stood up, quivering in pure rage. Kouga held a now bleeding cheek. "She clawed me..." He gasped amazed. "YOU IDDIOT!!!!" I screamed at him. "Kouga..." Ginsit gasped behind me. "what do I do?" Kouga whispered in panic. "I don't know...I've never seen her so mad." "Ginsit, your arms.." I heard Sean whimper. Kouga's eyes widened. "Mate... please calm down..." He pleaded.

I clawed him again, and then again. He grabbed my wrists. "MATE!" He yelped. I thrashed trying to get away. He squeezed tighter until I yelped out. "ahha.." I sobbed. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly to his chest. "Alex...Don't kill him." I heard Ginsit laugh. "How is this funny?!" Kouga snarled. "It's kind of nice, seeing her mad at someone else besides me." Ginsit sighed. "She's your mate Kouga?" Sean gasped. Kouga tilted my head and lowered down my shirt. Showing my mark. Ginsit sighed. "You didn't push her to do that did you?" Sean growled angrily. Kouga looked shocked as the rest of them growled. "No." He shook his head. I shook my head too.

"He didn't force me to do anything. Kouga, if you don't let me go this instant, I'll have another thing to anger me into clawing you to death, mate or not." He sighed and let go of me. I went to Ginsit and looked at his arms. He had slashed them up pretty good. "Kid, don't look..." He muttered nervously. "If you do something like that again. I won't eat anymore. For Ever." I snapped. He bit his lip and lowered his gaze. "Baby, it heals within a hour or two, you'd never notice it again." My eyes widened. "You've been cutting." I gasped. He grunted and held onto my arm as I tried backing away. "No. You come here and hold still." He growled when I tried pulling away again.

"Ginsit, what the hell? You did that to yourself?" Kouga snarled. Ginsit sighed and nodded. "Somehow I think that's how she managed to catch up to me."

I nodded in reply. "Don't cut again Ginsit..." I felt sick to my stomach, pulling away, I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I sat on the bathtub and burried my head in my hands. I felt so dizzy it wasn't even funny. "Alex? Are you ok?" Ginsit called. I couldn't even answer, the room was spinning. I got to my feet and stumbled to the door. "Ginsit...Kouga...I feel...dizzy." I placed a hand to my head. "Alex?" Kouga was spinning towards me. I felt my eyes roll into my head, and felt the thump as my body smashed to the floor. "ALEX!!!" I heard everyone gasp. When I woke up, I was once again in the hospital. Ivs were loaded into my arm. I screamed and tried getting away from the Ivs. The nurse rushed in and tried calming me down. "NO! THEY'LL LEAVE ME AGAIN!" I yelped trying to tug them out of my arms. I felt the hair on the back of my neck raise. "Alex?" It was Kouga. At least he didn't leave me. "Your malnurished Dear, you need to keep these Ivs in you for a few more hours." The nurse tried explaining. "Get. them. out. Now. I . am. going. HOME." I snapped through barred teeth. "Why are you putting up such a fuss baby?" Ginsit laughed coming in. I slumped into the bed and heaved a breath. "I thought you both were going to leave me here." I whispered. "well, you just rest now hun." The nurse left the room quickly. Ginsit growled angrily. "Like I would, knowing what you did to yourself last time. That was my fault, I am not letting that happen again." he snarled. "It wasn't your fault. I forgot to eat Ginsit." I shrugged looking away, "Anyways, maybe I wanted to be this way." I looked at my skinny arms. "You wanted to be this way? Why?" Kouga whimpered. "To get back at myself, it's ok now Kouga, this grudge is over with. I forgave myself..." I smiled gently. "I didn't know that you punished yourself." Kouga muttered bitterly. I nodded, "since I was little. How did you find out?" "Kid in school called Ginsit's house worried about it." Kouga shrugged. "Heh, the bastard called me a cold heartless bitch." I smirked and squirmed uncomfortably. "God, I feel Like I am dying here."I muttered bitterly looking at the dripping IVs. "well you aren't." Kouga sighed. "Why did you get mad at yourself baby?" Ginsit asked. "Go read about it in my diary." I looked at him sarcastically. "ha-ha." He mumbled. "Because I wasn't who I wanted to be." I answered vaugly. "Who did you want to be?" Ginsit asked. Kouga looked at me intently. "Someone you both could be proud of." I sighed looking over at their shocked looks. Kouga bowed his head, and Ginsit whimpered.

"I never told you then huh?" He laughed unamusedly. "Told me what?" I asked. "That's why I hated myself, I wasn't someone You could be proud of either." He muttered, tears coming out of his eyes. "And I never told you that I am proud of you." He laughed gently now looking up at me. "Me too mate." Kouga nodded. "And I am proud of both of you. And I always will be, no matter what, through good times, and bad like these, we'll make it through, because we have, eachother."

THE END?


End file.
